Koishii
by rylolynn
Summary: This is the sequel to Shadow of Hinata continuing after Shino and Hinata’s first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. [ShinoHina] FluffyAngsty
1. Chapter 1

**Koishii (Beloved)**

By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _Shadow of Hinata _continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, prolly a little angsty too.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Koishii **(Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Aiko girls name (little love/beloved)

Hahaoya (mother)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

He doesn't know…well, Akamaru knows.

A small corner of Hinata's mouth formed a hidden smile.

"I'm HUNGRY! That was great training. Hinata you're really improving. You should be proud of yourself." Kiba reached for the rice ball in Hinata's hands.

"Umm…Kiba, you should eat slowly, you re-remember what happened last time." Hinata smiled sweetly at her dog like teammate.

Shino arched a brow at Hinata. "What did happen last time?" Shino thought to himself.

"Y-you complained about your stomach hurting for the rest of the d-day." Hinata flashed a concerned look at Kiba. Then she felt a gentle warm tingling on her checks. Her thin eyebrows knit into a small furrow. "It's not a faint feeling…no…"

The sudden realization caused Hinata's eyes to widen. "_Shino is…is…jealous_?" Her mind formed a question in her disbelief.

Kiba wolfed down his food barely being able to breathe between bites while Shino had his dark sunglasses trained on his feet.

Shino had admitted to himself that he was jealous of a certain orange clad loud and obnoxious ninja. Naruto didn't deserve Hinata, not that he felt that he did. But now they were… connected.

Shino was hesitant to use this term for what they shared. He knew Hinata could read his moods, even his thoughts to some extent, and he was able to understand her as well. It was almost like communicating with his kikai, but with Hinata he could also sense what she was feeling.

And he wasn't ready to share his insecure jealousy for his dog like teammate with the girl who could read him like a book.

"She must know now." Shino knew if he could blush he would have turned a bright shade of crimson at his embarrassing possessiveness regarding her, his body temperature spiked and his kikai buzzed in contentment.

"Aaahhhrg, my stomach." Kiba moaned as he clutched his stomach, food still stuffed in his cheeks. Akamaru looked up at his doubled over partner and lightly pressed his nose on his shoulder, then turned quickly and gobbled up Kiba's unattended rice balls. "Oi, Akamaru, I was…still…going to eat those." Kiba groaned in pain.

Hinata placed a concerned hand on Kiba's back then noticed that Shino was at his side helping him up.

"I will take him home Hinata." Shino spoke softly.

"You don't have to keep me company Akamaru…you can go with Kiba." Hinata said as she petted the nin-dog on the head. Akamaru looked from Hinata to Kiba and Shino, pausing a moment at Shino's form. Then trotted along after his gluttonous friend.

Akamaru definitely knew there was something different in his teammates. Shino had the light scent of Hinata about him. Akamaru had always silently hoped that Kiba would choose Hinata to be his mate, even though Kiba preferred the company of many different girls instead of the company of one. But still the nin-dog hoped that he would eventually choose Hinata to be a part of their pack. He had already regarded her as so.

"She seems happier." Akamaru's caught a growl in his throat. "Kiba is not even attentive enough to even know what is going on." At that moment Akamaru decided to leave Kiba in his ignorance.

Hinata sighed a breath of relief at her furry teammate's decision. Neither Shino or Hinata had admitted their significance to each other out loud. And the complications of being in a relationship with a teammate were…complicated. Hinata tapped her fingers together lightly. The fact that she was a Hyuuga and he was an Aburame made cautioned Kiba one last time about eating too fast after difficult training before leaving him to his own devices.

"Arf!" Akamaru seemed to agree.

Hinata was in a field of flowers not far from the training grounds.

"Hinata."

"It was nice of you to bring Kiba home." She replied without looking at Shino.

The shy kunoichi truly enjoyed being able to understand Shino without words. His joys and sorrows were her own. He filled the empty neglect she felt all her life. She was able to see herself through his eyes.

Shino thought she was beautiful and strong. A faint blush would tint her cheeks at the thought.

"Train hard and try not to get in anyone's way." Hiashi Hyuuga would say. No one believed in her, not her father and not herself. Thinking of herself as anything other then worthless was new. It was not something she was used to. Blushing repeatedly all day long was.

Suddenly her chest felt like she was being stabbed and yet her heart felt a dull ache that echoed in each heart beat.

He is conflicted about something…and he doesn't want me to know. Tears threatened to fall. He doesn't want me to see him.

"Shino…please tell me…please tell me what is wrong…"

_I do not deserve you. _His reason broke the surface of his thoughts before he could speak. _I cannot be carefree, and declare my every emotion and thought…dattebayo. Kiba was loud and obnoxious like Naruto. Is that what you want? Hinata how can you ever love a freak like me. A creepy bug infested freak… the first time you met me you nearly jumped out of you skin._

Hinata rushed towards Shino.

"Shitawashii." Her arms wraped around him. "I'm not afraid."

"…"

"You… should not be afraid ..." Her face was flush with his.

Shino placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, you are very brave. And I am a coward." _These days that have passed and I still cannot tell you out loud what I feel. I still fear you will reject me, love someone else._

"I am a afraid. I'm afraid of losing you." Shino's deep voice echoed in Hinata's ears.

Hinata reached up and pressed her lips into his answering his doubts with a kiss.

Shino's warm hand found Hinata's as he broke from their kiss and led her in the direction of his home.

"I have something to give you."

* * *

The Aburame household was large and had a simple elegance about it. It was not overly decorated and had sparse furniture. Hinata had not noticed anything different about Shino's home until she examined the living room. The walls accommodated numerous specimens of insects that seem to live in glass window boxes that were built into the walls themselves.

Hinata found herself looking in the glasses. They were mini environments mirroring dessert and forest landscapes. All very beautiful being little homes for the insects that inhabited them, not like the cages she would see at zoos or imagined science labs to be like. Shino's house was simple, but the insect enclosures were very elaborate with exquisite flowers and plants inside them.

The feeling of awe that radiated off Hinata caused Shino to smile in spite of himself. He found himself alone (well without human company) often as his father was usually away on missions. He never allowed anyone else into his home before, but having Hinata there felt natural.

Shino walked silently up the tiled staircase and Hinata followed. _It is no longer in father's closet. I had moved it to the safety of my closet the night hahaoya died._

Hinata took in the sight of Shino's room. It had a bed and a dresser. There was an easel in the corner of his room with a water painting on it. The dark blues and grays of a storm reflecting off the still water of a lake was painted on it's canvas. It was yet to be completed. One wall of his room had several window boxes that housed a variety of insects Hinata had never seen before.

"Close your eyes and put your hands out." Shino led her to the middle of the room and placed her palms upward. Hinata's eyelids fluttered shut. The small desire to know what Shino's surprise was did not overcome her respect for him. She did nothing to try to figure out what he was up to.

A soft fuzzy fabric touched her hands it's shape was round.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

A faded black and very cute stuffed kikai rested in her palms. A large smile spread across Hinata's face. Raising her gaze she saw that Shino had removed his trademark dark round glasses and exposed his almond shaped hazel eyes.

"This is Akio." Shino's memories crashed into his mind and flooded into Hinata. (The night his mother died, being rejected by the other children, feeling alone…and how he felt about her.) Tears that Shino could not shed fell down Hinata's face.

Hinata held Akio in a tight embrace. Her chin down a cheek pressed against the fluffy beetle.

"Hinata, koishii, I love you." Shino had wanted to look into her eyes. The round opalescent orbs that bared her every emotion. But all he was able to do was examine a ladybug that had landed on his shoe lace.

"I love you." Hinata's hand cupped Shino's chin exposing his face from it's collared shield. Shino felt the words, saw them in her eyes as she looked into his. He wasn't sure if he actually heard them but he knew it was true. Between them both the stuffed kikai was crushed in their embrace.

"Your squishing my Akio." Shino teased.

"You mean my Akio." Hinata corrected.

"My Shino." Hinata murmured into his chest inhaling his calming scent.

"My mate." The thought shocked Shino the moment he had thought it. He had never been in a relationship before, but he had wanted to be with her. She was his home and he wanted her to be his family. The image of his father wagging his eyebrows at him the day he had hid Akio from him flashed in his mind. He had teased me about saving the act of imprinting my kikai for "my mate."

"Mate?" Hinata questioned the shinobi in her arms.

Shino's eyes widened. He knew she loved him but wasn't sure how she would react to his sudden thought. He brushed a lock of stray hairs from her face.

"I am as you will have me." Shino's temperature was drastically increasing.

Hinata smiled at her quiet seemingly stoic teammate. His eyes gave away too much of his soul she thought. She didn't need the Hyuuga ability to know his thoughts at that moment.

She imagined the two of them older looking for flowers and insects together.

"Always." Hinata whispered in Shino's ear.

* * *

Ok so I've been having a horrible month and wanted some gushy Shino/Hinata fluff to cheer me up. I've been in a bit of a sappy mood watching all 26 episodes of Fruits Basket and it made me think, people shouldn't bottle up their emotions, and they shouldn't forget their past or where they came from no mater how painful it was. "Complicated" can be fun in the very least interesting.

This might have more chapters. Review and get an invisible kikai plushie. (And maybe another chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Koishii (Beloved) Part II  
By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to Shadow of Hinata continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, prolly a little angsty too.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)  
Aiko girls name (little love/beloved)  
Hahaoya (mother)  
Otoosan (father)  
Haka (family grave)

* * *

"She's beautiful, hahaoya, I love her." Shino brushed some dust off of the granite pillar ashamed that he felt guilty. He glanced around at the other gravestones near by and let out a soft breath.

"I'm sorry I have not visited more…" Shino continued to tend to his mother's grave, lighting incense, and arranging the fresh flowers that he had previously picked with Hinata placing them near his mother's photo.

"Otoosan has been busy with missions, I'm sure he would have visited more too…" Shino's fingers found the engraving on the gravestone and a sudden smile broke his stoic countenance.

* * *

"Shino…" The name was a whisper in his mind. Suddenly a childhood memory found itself unwelcome in the bug user's thoughts, like so many other childhood memories. They were ignored and unvisited, wished to be forgotten.

"Shino! Shino! Bahaha wahaha!" Barked a small Inzuka child with painted red cheeks. "Sh-Shino…heheh…th-that's a…that's a…GIRLS NAME!!!!"

The sickening sound of a balled up fist hitting a plump cheek and cheekbone was followed by the "thump" of Kiba falling unceremoniously to the ground. He did not move. He did not make any sounds.

The young kikai that inhabited Shino radiated a heat that the small Aburame found difficult to handle. His anger and disgust welled up inside him.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" _Shino is my mother's name…Shino was my mother's name. Otoosan named me after her._

Quick jagged breathes filled Shino's chest. Kiba wasn't moving. Shino's balled up fist were shoved deeply into his pockets.

_He had introduced himself, "Hi! Cool shades, my name is Inzuka Kiba. What's your name?" and I socked him in the face._

"Uuhhgg…" Kiba began to pick himself up. His left cheek was swollen. The young boy brought up a clawed hand to his face and caressed his injured cheek.

"Sorry, I meant no offence. Hehehehe. That was a mean right cross! Well, uh, I'm going to the academy, so I guess I'll see you in some classes. Catch you later Shino." A small smirk flashed across Kiba's face. The Inzuka boy spoke without any resentment in his tone while a feeling of shame radiated in Shino. The unbearable heat vibrated within him.

_Hahaoya it's just so hard. How do I control them, how do I control myself? Otoosan is lost without you…I'm lost without you.

* * *

_

"_Shitawashii_, I'm telling you it is a girl, our baby is a girl. A beautiful daughter. We will name her Shino after the most beautiful, smart and strong woman I know." Shibi exclaimed to his wife. His hand caressing circles over her round and ever-growing stomach.

"_Koishii_, you must not know very many women." Shino responded with all the wisdom that being "the one who won over the elusive Aburame Shibi" could offer.

"Shino is the perfect name; we will name our child Shino."

"_Koishii_, I think you are biased, but when you look at me like that you know I can't deny you anything." The hazel eyed woman smiled sweetly at her husband.

* * *

"Bug freak…" The words had a usual taunting tone to them carried by a loud-mouthed Inzuka. Kiba had been Shino's first friend aside from his kikaichu. Although he had always declared that he had wanted to be left alone, he had never truly wanted it. And secretly he enjoyed Kiba's obnoxious company.

The first day the two had met Kiba insulted Shino's name and Shino responded by punching him in the face. Later they would share classes together and eventually be in Team 8 together with Hinata.

* * *

Shino's fingers left the etchings of his namesake. It was very like his mother to hold Aburame Shibi to his word. His father declared his child to be named Shino, and as such his wife named their son Shino.

* * *

After paying his respects, Shino rose to leave the cemetery. He had been to the small burial grounds before, but a dark gray tomb that he had never noticed before caught his eye.

Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Why would a Hyuuga be buried here? Wouldn't they be buried in the Hyuuga haka?" Shino questioned himself.

"Because Hizashi was second born to the Hyuuga family. Though Hiashi and Hizashi were twins and sepreated by only a few minutes, Hiashi's birthright was sealed the moment he was born first. And Hizashi was cursed into the branch family, while Hiashi was a glorified heir to the main branch.

Though my father was cursed he died a free man. No mater the status of my father or Hinata's father, Hizashi died in Hiashi's place because he chose so. With this choice he is buried here. In a place that families who could not afford a better resting place bury their loved ones." Neji's voice had melodic tone about it. It was as though he was reciting a poem rather then talking to a person.

"I am telling you this because of your relationship to the one I am sworn to protect." Neji answered Shino's unvoiced question.

"The branch house protects the main house. Protects the secrets of the Byakugan. Hinata is the first born child of Hyuuga Hiashi. She may be the neglected and maltreated heir to the Hyuuga clan, but she is still heir none the least."

Shino's kikai felt as thought they were swirling under his skin. The shinobi that had almost killed Hinata was now lecturing him on the history of the Hyuuga family. Although he knew that after Neji's fight with…with Naruto, (even Shino's mind did not want to repeat the name,) Neji's relationship with his cousin had changed. He was no longer cold to her, he respected her in a new light and acknowledged her.

Yet Shino never truly forgave Neji for bringing Hinata within an inch of her life.

"I do regret the ways I have acted in the past. I have tried to make amends for my errors. I was wrong in the way that I treated Hinata. Destiny and fate have a way of unfolding themselves. And have a way in that they do not exist other then to be molded and formed by the choices we make." Neji inhaled deeply.

"Do you understand?"

"…" Shino's brows furrowed at the Hyuuga genius's question.

"Fate and destiny are just an excuse of those who resign themselves to it. One must choose their own path and shape their own destiny. Hinata in her own way has taught me so. She who was so unwilling to accept the lowly views of her father, she who so wished to be acknowledged, who wanted to change herself and refused to give up." After a small pause Neji spoke again.

"Maybe this is why she had such strong feelings for Naruto. He too never gave up and did not accept the title of loser that I (and many others) had so freely assigned to him." Neji arched an eyebrow at the silent Aburame and sighed.

"One who chooses to walk a path beside my cousin, better well know where he is headed."

"Are you questioning my intentions?" Shino responded with cold seriousness.

"As Hinata's protector…it is wise that you do not put yourself in a position where my services as branch member to the main family are needed." Neji stated simply.

Shino felt as though he had ran miles and was about to collapse before feeling repeated blows to the body.

Hinata! Shino's mind raced. She was in trouble. Several of Shino's destruction bugs flew in a fury leading him towards Hinata. Neji was quick to follow activating his Byakugan.

The flury of chakra radiating off of Shino surprised Neji. It also had an all too familiar signature to it. It was as though the chakra of his cousin and this Aburame were mixed. Neji ran a hand through his long raven hair and tied it back as he chased after Shino in the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

Now with all new Neji POV. Hopefully all in character.

I know Neji loves to talk and is now a reformed $$ after joining the **"Got beat up by Naruto, now I got a whole new lease on life fan club"** no more _destiny this…blame the main branch that._ (But hey I love Neji, I didn't name my corgi Neji for nothing:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Koishii (Beloved)**

By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _Shadow of Hinata _continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, prolly a little angsty too.

A/n: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Koishii **(Beloved/yearned for)

Otoosan (father)

_Gomen_, prostrates self hope this chapter isn't too uncharacteristic of the rest of my story. But the idea got into my head and wouldn't leave.

* * *

"Otoosan, I have been training hard. M-my t-teammates…" Hinata willed her voice to be calm, "…have n-noticed my i-improvements." _Why am I doing this?_

_Because I want to be more then what they expect of me…or what they don't expect of me. I am not a failure._

Hinata drew in a long and deep breath and slowly continued. "The Chunin exams are coming up…" The quiet kunoichi's eyes lowered, her now longer silky black hair fell forward past her shoulders hiding her face. "I-I thought…"

SLAP!

Hinata's long raven hair whipped around as she was slapped in the face. She felt repeated blows to her body. Feeling completely exhausted her legs gave out from under her and she crumpled to the ground.

_"How much time has passed? Seconds? Hours?" _When Hinata finally regained some of her strength she noticed that she was alone. It was just like all those years ago. When she heard her father and her sensei had a talk about her future as a kunoichi.

She felt so worthless.

This feeling reminded her so much of what had occurred between her father and herself just moments ago.

_He attacked me…and I didn't even see it coming. Some worthless Hyuuga heir I am. I can't even see a direct attack. A slap to the face…_

Before even speaking with her father Hinata momentarily closed off her connection to Shino. She loved him but this was something she had to do on her own. She needed to ask her father's permission with her own will.

So she hid her emotions from Shino. She did not want to hurt him.

She had hidden the old memory from Shino too. And in this time she found herself doing the exact same thing she did as a little girl all those years ago. She ran.

* * *

_Worthless_… It was the singular thought that ran through her head. Her chest tightened from the feeling of insignificance. _Useless_…

Hinata fled the Hyuuga dojo, running as fast as she could trying to escape her feeling of emptiness.

"It wouldn't matter if I existed or not…" Hinata's tears cooled on her cheeks as she raced across a field of tall grass. The gentle sound of Kurenai speaking to her father repeated in Hinata's thoughts. Her voice held a slight trace of pleading in it.

"She is the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, a life of a shinobi can be dangerous…" Kurenai was cut off by Hiashi.

"Take her…"

The pounding in her heart caught in Hinata's throat and the sound pounded in her ears. The young Hyuuga heiress pulled a sleeve across her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.

"He knew I was sitting there, by the door, listening to every word he and Kurenai had said. He hadn't even had tried to hide the fact he could care less about what happened to me."

Hinata had cursed her "white eyes," from the moment she felt her father's white eyes look at her with disappointment.

"No, that's not right. That would mean he actually looked at me. No, _from the moment he looked_ _through me_, like some transparent obstacle between him and a perfect heir."

Hinata had long wished that she was a girl that a father could be proud of. Wished that she did not have the weight of the Byukagan on her; that the eyes that reflected in the mirror were not ugly and alien to her.

Even though her vision was blurred by the tears in her eyes and her face was in her hands she saw him coming towards her.

A boy about her age in a gray fur lined coat approached her from her opposite side. He had red painted cheeks and a grin on his face.

Hinata wiped the last traces of tears away and drew in a shaky breath as the young boy approached.

He had squatted in front of her and Hinata brought her gaze up to his.

"Hn." The boy nearly whistled. "You have weird eyes."

Something in the shy, quiet Hyuuga heiress had snapped. She no longer felt sad, or worthless, she felt _furious_.

Before she new what she was doing her clenched fist hit the grinning boy in the chin. Her eyes widened in pure shock of her own actions. Her anger was suddenly replaced by guilt as she saw the boy's head whip back with the force of the blow.

Large brown eyes stared back at her.

"I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't m-mean to." Hinata stammered out.

Her apology was replied with a loud barking laugh.

"If you're really sorry, then you could go out with me."

Hinata inhaled sharply. _Had she heard correctly? Was this day really happening?_

"…Uhh…umm…" was her only reply.

"My name is Inzuka Kiba, powerful member of the fierce Inzuka Clan. I would make a good boyfriend." Kiba eyes took in Hinata's profile. "And you're cute." He rubbed his chin. "And pretty strong…"

"Oh.." Hinata exhaled.

"What, you already have a boyfriend..." Kiba's expression furrowed into a look of concentration. "or you like someone else?" Then the Inzuka boy's expression relaxed. "Hn. Then how about just a kiss?"

Hinata milky eyes shot open into wide disbelief.

"You know, where you hit me, because it hurts." His voice was soft and he took a step closer to the raven haired girl.

Hinata made no movements of objections and for some reason found herself leaning forward. She could almost giggle as she saw Kiba's movements. He was going to tilt his chin down so that their lips would meet.

Then it happened. At 7 years old Hyuuga Hinata had received her first kiss.

Kiba flashed a toothy grin at Hinata. "Whoever that boy is…he sure is lucky…" In the same sudden quickness that Kiba had appeared, the grinnig boy with the red painted cheeks disappeared.

* * *

Hinata had not told Shino that the kiss _they_ shared was not _her_ first kiss. She had not told him she was planning on asking her father to take the Chunin exams. She had not told him that she was even considering taking the exams. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Shino stopped abruptly. He doubled over and felt like he was going to be sick. The nausea soon subsided when he realized that Hinata was not in immediate danger. It was a _memory? _

Neji had noticed the chakra in Shino change again; it was no longer mixed with the familiar signature of his cousin. And they were no longer heading in the direct path towards the Hyuuga estate. He had known instantly that Hinata was in a field near by.

The Hyuuga genius had reached the Hyuuga heir before the Aburame bug user.

"Neji, please leave. I have some matters I need to discuss with Shino." Hinata spoke in a calm and monotone voice.

Neji bowed his head slightly and was gone.

Shino had arrived at her side a moment later. He gathered her in his arms and breathed in her soft lavender scent.

"You know the first time I met Kiba I punched him too." Shino spoke softly in Hinata's ear.

"…though I did not kiss him afterwards." Hinata grimaced at her _koishii_.

"I-I…"

"Remember when I said you could speak your mind." Shino's deep voice resonated in Hinata's chest as she remembered the day they were assigned to look for exploding tags hidden in the village.

She had lost her resolve to speak then too. But he was there to encourage her, and in him found a strength she did not know she had.

Hinata nodded slightly.

"So _koishii_, what have you decided?" Shino's baritone voice and cool scent calmed Hinata as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I would like to take the Chunin exams."

Shino nodded slightly in response.

* * *

The three member cell that made up team 8 prepared to take the Chunin exams.

* * *

A/n: Okay, well I got the idea in my head and couldn't shake it. Did it seem too OOC? did I loose you? I hope not. Love ya! Thanks for reading my story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Koishii (Beloved) Part IV  
By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _Shadow of Hinata_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, prolly a little angsty too.

I am taking on the same Chuunin exams format from the anime (starting from episode 24.) Part I written exam (cheating/information gathering), Part II forest of death (survival), and one-on-one combat (fighting). I probably won't get into too much detail about the exam parts mostly focusing on the characters (hope you're not too disappointed about that)

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

* * *

The soft scratching of pen to paper filled the tense exam room. 

"NUMBER 12 YOU'RE OUT!" A gray-clad examer shouted.

"NUMBER 7 YOU'RE OUT!" Announced another Chuunin exam proctor.

The two disqualified teams walked silently out the door while the remaining teams continued their written exams.

Hinata smiled softly as she tried to suppress the blush that was threatening to stain her pale cheeks as she heard Shino's voice in her mind.

"_Shino_!" Hinata gasped silently in reply. Hyuuga Hinata and Abarame Shino were able to share their thoughts without the need of spoken words. The Hyuuga heiress was very used to the quiet, stoic bug user that was her teammate. The not-so-quiet and not-so-stoic teen that was inside her seemingly quiet, stoic teammate was someone Hinata was still getting to know. He was someone that could fill her silences, make her smile, make her blush. He was the one that she loved.

"_You look very cute too…in your new jacket and coat. But could you stop talking about me. I still need the answer to number eight—And I am NOT concentrating that hard!_" The raven haired kunoichi traced the outline of Shino's hooded figure. He was sitting in the third row of tables. The same seat she had the first time she had taken the exam. Now sitting near the back of the exam room she could see everyone perfectly. There wasn't anyone in the blind spot of her nearly 360 degree vision. The unique abilities that Shino, Kiba and she possessed made them the perfect cell for reconnaissance missions.

"_Yes, team eight is definitely suited for "information gathering."_ Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata was a little ashamed at herself for feeling a little smug. She was doing all the "information gathering" this time around. The foreign feeling of confidence filled her as she passed the answers to Shino and Akamaru.

During the previous test Akamaru fit on top of Kiba's head, but this time he had grown too large to perch on Kiba's mane and opted to sit in a seat next to him. The ninja-dog complained that he was unable see all the test answers from his current vantage point. Sensing the growing ninja-dog's concern, Hinata was able to supply Akamaru the answers to pass to Kiba. Akamaru never let on that he was being fed the answers from their kunoichi teammate, keeping it secret that he and Hinata could "_talk_" to each other like he could with Kiba.

Hinata waited patiently for the planted examinee to fill out question number eight. She found herself tracing the outline of Shino's form again…and then trained her pale eyes on the seat that was next to him.

"_Naruto sat there…he was so nervous, I even offered to show him my answers, and he refused_…" The memory ran across Hinata's mind as her thin brows wrinkled into a small furrow.

_"_Koishii_, I'm sorry…I…I…was just thinking about how I was sitting in the same spot as you were and…and…" _

"_Hinata your private thoughts are your private thoughts. You know I only listen to the things that you _say to me_ and not to yourself_." Shino replied honestly.

He was able to sense a slight worry as Hinata tried to make her small confession. A slight tinge of guilt washed over him as he thought about her privacy. He was ashamed to admit that he had secretly watched her from the moment he met her. Her shy mannerisms, the way she had tried so hard, her beauty…he had watched her from afar thinking that was the only way he would ever be able to know her. That they would never share what his heart had wanted.

He knew then that she felt lost and lonely. It was a feeling he knew all to well. And he knew that she would pass furtive glances at the number-one-hyper-active-knuckle-headed-ninja. He hated the way that she looked at Naruto, in the shadows watching him and admiring him, wanting to be with him; and yet he knew he was guilty of doing the same thing with Hinata. Watching her and loving her without her knowledge.

Her confession was unnecessary because he had already known that she had offered her test paper for Naruto to see.

"_I love you_." Hinata's voice interrupted Shino's thoughts. It was a sound he loved to hear. Strong, confident, a voice that only he could hear.

"_I love you too _Shitawashi_, you look so cute when you worry, well you look cute all the time, and lets not forget to mention beautiful as well_."

Hinata could not suppress the blush that flushed her cheeks.

"_Shino! Stop, we should be focusing on the test_." The blushing kunoichi enjoyed the candid Shino only she was privy to. He was so much more… talkative. She had already known that he had a sense of humor but to actually hear Shino's "inside jokes", was hilarious. Kiba was beginning to questions Hinata's new found habit of laughing to herself for seemingly no reason at all.

A loud sigh echoed in the tense exam room. Hinata did not have to look up to know that it was Shikamaru. He had already been an exam proctor when her cousin had retaken the Chuunin exams. From what she had heard he was very good at detecting cheaters. He was an underachieving, genius after all.

Shikamaru had a bored expression on his face as he was gazing out the window staring at the clouds.

"Number 25…you're out." Shikamaru said lazily carrying none of the enthusiasm the other proctors would have when shouting out disqualified teams. His eyes trailed over to the now crimson Hyuuga heir.

The opal eyed kunoichi who belonged to the oldest and most powerful clans of Kohona seemed embarrassed. Shikamaru dug his hands further into his pockets as he contemplated the blushing kunoichi.

"Nervous, stressed, maybe over-confident…these are the expressions you expect to see of those taking the test. Relaxed, calm…embarrassed, were not the countenance of a person taking this particular part of the Chuunin exam." Shikamaru contemplated.

In the half hour that has passed shinobi number 24 (Aburame Shino), number 49 (Inzuka Kiba) and number 7 (Hyuuga Hinata) were producing answers at almost the same rate as the planted examinee. In succession Hinata would write down her answer followed by Shino and Kiba. They were about to finish as a team in record time. Yet he could not see any method of communication between the teammates.

"There were no insects flying in the room that would belong to a bug user that an Aburame would use. The Inzuka's ninja-dog had his head resting on the table looking like he was about to fall asleep—(Ahhh sleep how I would enjoy a nap right now.)" Shikamaru brought his hand to the back of his head for a light scratch.

"Troublesome" breathed Shikamaru as he glanced down at his clipboard. Not a single mark for examinees 24, 29, or 7. Forty-five minutes had passed since the start of the test when the newest Chuunin examiner noticed Hinata, then Shino and Kiba place their pens down waiting for question number 10. He was sure it beat some testing record. Even Hinata's cousin Neji's team did not finish the test with that swiftly or without any marks for cheating.

"Time is over." Morino Ibiki voice echoed in the room. "The final task is at hand." A smile broke Ibiki's scared face. "It is a simple one involving Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. In the next room I and several of my shadow clones will await your exam papers. Those who hand in their exams to the shadow clones will not pass."

After a small pause Ibiki spoke again, "If one of your teammates does not pass; the entire team does not pass and will not be allowed to re-examin. If you wish to give up now please leave."

Several teams exited the door not wanting to be excluded from retaking the exams.

Ibiki headed off towards the northern exit and several pops of smoke produced five exact replicas of the Jounin examiner. Several small gasps could be heard as the shadow clones were seemingly indistinguishable from the original Ibiki. And with the presence of the six identical Morino Ibikis, several more teams excused themselves from the exam room.

A line formed at the northern exit and one by one the genin handed in their exam papers.

"_Yes I feel it to; Ibiki is not in that room. He is here_." Hinata glanced over at Shino who did not rise from his seat.

"_Wait Akamaru, stop Kiba Ibiki is here_." Hinata called out to the ninja-dog. Who stopped Kiba from joining the line. Both Kiba and Akamaru shared a confused expression.

"_Genjutsu._" Hinata and Shino thought. The illusionary technique did not fool the Shino's kikai, while Hinata had superior chakra control due to her kekkei genkai and was not manipulated by the technique.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in understanding. Kiba scratched his head at his canine companion.

"How did you know that?" Was all the Kiba mangaged to say to his furry friend.

Hinata's Byakugan was activated as she walked over to Genma, who was sitting in a corner chewing a long grass reed and handed him her exam. Shino followed her lead while a confused Kiba followed suit.

Genma arched a brow at the kunoichi and asked "Are you sure you don't want to hand this to Ibiki. Do you want to forfeit your right to take the Chuunin exams? Do you want to fail?"

"I am giving my exam to Ibiki. And I am not forfeiting my right." Hinata replied simply taking her exam as well as Shino's and Kiba's and handed them to Genma.

"Damn Hinata…" Kiba barked in shock as "Genma" became Ibiki.

A large smile cracked the tan and scarred skin of Ibiki. "Well, I didn't think I would be found this fast."

There was a small crowd that remained in the exam room. They had obviously known that genjutsu was involved but had not realized the true identity of Ibiki.

The Chuunin examiner raised an eyebrow towards the remaining ninja with interest. "All those that remain…You pass to the next part of the exam." Ibiki glanced at Hinata briefly.

"…_thanks to her…. I must be getting soft letting the others pass too."_

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. She had never before been able to read another persons intent other then with Shino or her ninja-dog teammate Akamaru.

"All right it's the Forest of Death next!!! We're gonna finally get some recognition for our SKILLS!!!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in slight embarrassment (although she wasn't surprised at her dog-like teammate) when she could finally feel her previous shock waning.

"Ummm….Kiba…" Hinata glanced furtively at the several remaining shinobi that had not yet left to meet with Anko.

"_He's going to get us singled out in the next part of the exam_." Shino sighed.

Hinata did not need her Hyuuga abilities or her connection with Shino to know what he was thinking. She herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"_Hyuuga Hinata….Chuunin_" a glint of something that rarely shone in Hinata's unique eyes, that strange and incredible and unexpected feeling of confidence and hopefulness that was so unfamiliar to the shy and self deprecating kunoichi.

* * *

A/n: Beware of run on sentences mwahahaha 

Inspired by manga 354 I continue my story (giggles to self) Kiba looked so hot in the last page! Kinda like Gambit, my very first crush. (_Kami_ I'm such a nerd!) I really missed Team 8.

If you liked it please review, an invisible stuffed Kikai is in it for you! Soft cute and cuddly! A bed bug you'd want in your bed!!!! I know your reading this story, so please encourage me, and I'll give you a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Koishii (Beloved) Part V  
By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _Shadow of Hinata_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, prolly a little angsty too.

I am taking on the same Chuunin exams format from the anime (starting from episode 24.) Part I written exam (cheating/information gathering), Part II forest of death (survival), and Part III one-on-one combat (fighting). I probably won't get into too much detail about the exam parts mostly focusing on the characters (hope you're not too disappointed about that)

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

* * *

Shino smirked at the irony of how serene the "Forest of _Death_" was. Even Kiba had quieted down in the peaceful scenery of tall woodlands. The scent of the earth and trees, and a cool breeze reminded Hinata of her teammates. A small smile touched her lips as she regarded them.

The cool air bit their cheeks as they ran at ninja speed. Their feet skimmed across tree branches as they raced through the Forest of Death. Hardly a sound could be heard in their haste but a soft breeze rustling the tree leaves.

It was too quiet. Akamaru thought just as a coughing sound cut into the soft sound of the wind. A spitting and sputtering Kiba cursed all insects as he had almost ingested several flies. Shino shook his head, and Hinata suppressed a chuckle in her throat. At this she could feel an internal sigh from the stoic bug user running beside her.

"Kiba how many times do I have to tell you? If you keep a small amount of charkra in the direction you are running, it will give warning to the insects around you so that they will no longer be in the path that you travel." Shino's voice was firm while Kiba noted how it resembled a low growl.

Hinata felt her cheeks warm as a blush threatened to stain her cheeks. Shino and Kiba were really good friends, when they weren't trying to kill each other. She decided to stay quiet this time and hope she wouldn't have to "referee" (as Kurinai put it) between the two shinobi. _'Hinata you have your own strength already. And with time you'll find another type of strength as well. Don't you see that it is _you_ that keeps your team together?'_ Kurinai's old words replayed in Hinata's mind. "Yes" was her simple reply then; even though she had not meant it at the time. She glanced over at her two teammates. Yes she had learned another type of strength. Through them she was able to get stronger. Kiba and Shino truly cared about her (it was a feeling she was not used to.) They trained with her and helped her grow. They too had grown.

"_They will not need me to '_referee.'_"_ The Hyuuga heiress thought to herself.

"_He knows better_." Shino's incensed voice echoed in Hinata mind.

Hinata's connection with Shino allowed her to better understand his relationship with the kikai that inhabited his body and his views on all insects in general. He better then any one else (other than another Aburame) understood the importance of insects. He understood their instincts and to some extent their thoughts. He had empathy for them but he also knew there was a natural rhythm to life. Insects provided other animals, even other insects with sustenance. They are born, they mate, they work, they fight, and they die. Bugs lived and died, just like all living things. But for Shino the unnatural tormenting of insects was not something he tolerated. Death without purpose was unforgivable.

_"Shino, the flies are fine."_ Hinata soothed. _"Maybe a little wet, but for the most part unharmed." _

Milky white eyes widen in surprise while almond shaped hazel eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga heir that Shino cherished.

"_Hinata_" Shino paused for a brief moment. "_How do you know the flies are fine?"_

_"I-I don't kn-know." _

The ability to sense the well being a several insects from a distance was difficult for even a skilled Aburame member. It requires precision chakra control to communicate with insects that are not ones own kikai.

"Sorry! Heh," Kiba flashed his trademarked toothy grin, brushing his hand through his messy hair. "I forgot." Kiba took a breath. "You know they should teach that in the academy, I used to get bugs stuck in my teeth all the time when I first learned how to run with chakra for speed and endurance. Oi! I don't want to eat them just as much as they don't want to get eaten." Kiba supplied catching a quick glance at Shino.

Shino gave Kiba a quick nod in recognition. The sprint through the forest continued in silence until the setting of the sun.

"We will rest here for tonight." Shino's deep voice addressed his teammates gesturing where they should camp. Their teamwork mirrored an insect colony (Shino reflected), or a dog pack (Kiba thought) just like a family who loved each other (Hinata thought privately to herself). She loves Shino with all that she was and aspired to be and loves Kiba as the brother she never had. The sun disappeared in the forested horizon just as team 8 finished setting up camp.

The night was warm and Hinata lay in a sleeping bag on the ground near a tent. Kiba's snores could already be heard through the tent. Hinata whispered a quieting jutsu and the slumbering Inzuka and ninja-dog were no longer heard.

They had covered a lot of ground on the first day of the second Chuunin exam trial. Hinata brushed several strands of ebony hair out of her face as she stared up into the night sky. The brilliant stars reflected in Hinata's moon eyes. '_How beautiful they are away from the city.' _

Even though Konoha was a 'hidden village' it was also a busy city being the largest and most prominent of the shinobi villages. The city lights drowned out the numerous stars of the night sky. But here in the forest away from the bright city lights, the only light that could be seen was beautiful star lights.

Shino looked down from the tree he was perched in. Having first watch during the night he regarded the opal eyed girl that captured his heart. She was not yet sleeping. Shino smiled to himself. She had stars in her eyes. The reflections of the starry sky in her large white eyes were like stars on a lake and so (Shino amused) she literally had stars in her eyes.

"_Koishii, my beautiful."_

"…" A pink blush flushed Hinata's pale skin that could be seen the dark night.

"_Although I love getting lost in your eyes, Hinata, please rest. You will have the third watch and we will continue at dawn." _

Hinata closed her eyes and wished he was at her side and speaking (out loud) next to her. And although Shino's "voice" sounded the same in her mind as it did out loud, she loved the vibrations it sent through her as he talked to her in his baritone voice. The way his warm breath would caress her skin when he would whisper in her ear.

* * *

Hinata woke before Akamaru could give her a playful lick on the cheek (this was the ninja-dog's favorite way of waking the quiet kunoichi) She gave the growing dog a quick pat on the head and a piece of jerky she had in her pack. Kiba whined, "Man he gets all the luck. Well, Hinata's it's your turn, it's been pretty quiet. Yeah Akamaru, too quiet." Kiba glanced down at his furry teammate who was already settling in for a quick nap before sunrise. His eyes met Hinata's again and he flashed her a quick smile as he passed her their scroll. He tilted his head upwards and smelled the night air.

"Sunrise should be in three and half hours, I haven't noticed any other teams around." Kiba smiled again his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "We'll definitely beat our old Chuunin exam record time for getting the other scroll and finishing part two."

Hinata smiled back at the shinobi with red painted cheeks. He had just talked to her in a calm voice. With a nod he headed back into the tent with Akamaru already asleep. Yes, slowly they were all improving, changing, growing.

Hinata held the Heaven scroll in her hand and had already known that a team from the Hidden Grass Village carried an Earth scroll. She quickly placed it back in her pack while she scanned the forest with her byakugan.

Hinata could see that one Grass shinobi was "answering the call of nature" and see that another one was gathering supplies. Hinata, most importantly, could see that the kunoichi taking down their camp site held the Earth scroll on her person.

_"Shino, Akamaru!"_ Hinata called out, not really knowing if in their slumber they could "hear" her. _"Kuso, it's not working!"_

Three small charkra signatures stirred in under Shino's coat. Several of his kikai were roused. Without hesitation Hinata thought _"Wake Shino and Akamaru now!"_

Hinata could sense that Shino and Akamaru were no longer sleeping and gave them instructions as to the current situation. Akamaru immediately woke Kiba and set off after the "busy" shinobi. Shino was already securing the other shinobi while Hinata and Akamaru prepared to take the Earth scroll.

* * *

Mwahahaha evil laugh ok a bit a cliffy, but I need to think out the "action scenes" a little more so they don't suck (hopefully) Plus it was very late at night that I wrote this. I apologize for my sleep deprived writing. Hope you like it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Koishii (Beloved) Part VI  
By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _Shadow of Hinata_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, prolly a little angsty too.

I am taking on the same Chuunin exams format from the anime (starting from episode 24.) Part I written exam (cheating/information gathering), Part II forest of death (survival), and Part III one-on-one combat (fighting). I probably won't get into too much detail about the exam parts mostly focusing on the characters (hope you're not too disappointed about that)

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

* * *

A/n: sorry about the long wait… 

_**Previously…**_

_Hinata could sense that Shino and Akamaru were no longer sleeping and gave them instructions as to the current situation. Akamaru immediately woke Kiba and set off after the "busy" shinobi. Shino was already securing the other shinobi while Hinata and Akamaru prepared to take the Earth scroll._

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Part 6**

The Grass Village kunoichi was almost finished striking her tent as Hinata concentrated her chakra into her hands and targeted several chakra points in the kunoichi's back. Three soft taps and the Grass ninja crumpled to the floor.

Akamaru was at Hinata side when she heard a soft growl emanating from the nin-dog. Suddenly Hinata felt the cold hard earth scraping her cheek as she felt thin razor like snakes crawling up her legs. With her byakugan already activated the Hyuuga heir knew that the "snakes" binding her was actually grass that was snaking up her giving her countless fine cuts on her legs. Hinata reached into her supply pack and pulled out a kunai knife and attempted to cut her bindings at the roots.

Akamaru had the grass ninja's arm in his mouth, while he attempted to hold her down with the rest of his body. Although he had grown since the last time team 8 had taken the Chuunin exams, he was still having difficulty pinning her down. The Grass ninja was using her free hand in a wild attempt to injure Akamaru and free herself.

Hinata felt panic rise in her throat as she saw her teammate take repeated blows to his body.

_If only... I could reach… my supply pack; I think… I have Kiba's extra food pills…_

Hinata's attempts to free herself backfired. The grass now engulfed her wrists and the razor cuts seemed to cut into her thoughts as the pain became unbearable.

Just then Hinata could feel her bindings loosening as Akamaru bit down harder on the Grass Ninja's arm. The kunoichi's concentration broke from her justsu as the fierce and growling Akamaru threatened to remove the girl's arm. With a large violent swiping motion the ninja-dog was thrown in the air and landed with a dull thump on the ground.

Hinata slipped her hand in her supply pouch and found the small pocket that held the extra food pills. Grasping one round pill in her hand Hinata quickly tossed it at Akamaru who was pulling himself up after being thrown off the Grass ninja.

A red and very formidable Akamaru now charged at the Grass kunoichi and easily pinned her to the ground as Hinata secured the Earth Scroll.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata dodged a flying kunai before Kiba was able to take a breath to warn her. Akamaru was up in an instant after the other Grass ninja that fled from Kiba.

"Gatsūga!" The sound of Kiba voice rang in Hinata's ears as she incapacitated the kunoichi on the ground before she was able to get up.

Hinata's gentle fingers caressed her wrists as she could feel the soft wind of Akamaru and Kiba's spinning attack fade. A panting Kiba and Akamrau ran to Hinata side. While the red ninja-dog loomed over the two unconscious Grass ninja as Kiba scooped up Hinata in his arms.

He pulled out a small ointment jar he had in his coat and softly applied the healing salve on Hinata's wounds.

Kiba's expression of worry quickly faded into annoyance as soon as Hinata's large opalescent eyes met his.

"Who the fuck makes a clone of themselves while they take a piss?"

"Kiba…the shinobi I saw wasn't a clone." Hinata delicate eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she spoke wondering how she could have made such a careless mistake.

"Yeah, the one you saw wasn't." Kiba brought his hand to the back of his head and began to scratch in a very dog-like way. "But the one I went after was. While the real one went after you."

Shino was already tying up the two shinobi that Akamaru stood watch over.

"_Hinata_…" The quiet kunoichi heard a soft echo in her mind. It held the voice of Shino and Kiba. She thought she was mistaken, but she was sure it was _both_ their voices.

Hinata rose from Kiba's on arm embrace only to quickly falter and find herself in the arms of her beloved Shino.

"I'm okay." She breathed softly, her own weakness starting herself.

Hinata felt several kikai roam her wounds careful not to hurt her as she was engulfed in the warmth that was Shino.

"The grass was laced with some type of toxin." Shino's baritone voice betrayed his stoic countenance. He was worried for her.

"I will have the kikai remove the poison now, just try and relax. _Koishii._" The last word Hinata felt rather then heard.

"_You relax shitawashii, I'll be okay. Don't worry."_

Within a few moments Hinata was able to walk normally. Akamaru was at her side allowing her to use him for support.

A soft smile graced the painted ninja's face. It would be an unusual sight for anyone that knew Kiba if they had saw it. (His face usually smirked rather then genuinely smiled.) Hinata had fought along side Akamaru like any strong Inzunka woman, no like a strong Inzunka _kunoichi_. Kiba corrected himself. And now the two were walking side by side each other so naturally.

"_Like family…"_ Kiba wondered.

"_Sure…like a **sister**_." Hinata sensed a hint of sarcasm in the oversized red ninja-dog's words.

"Who's sister?" Hinata thought out loud.

"Ehhh, errr…What?" Kiba stammered.

"We have arrived." Shino's calm monotone voice cut through Kiba's stammering. The tall bug wielder raised an eyebrow at Kiba. His dark sunglasses reflected Kiba's blank expression.

"HAHAHA FIRST AGAIN!!! WOOHOO!!!" Kiba was elated at seeing that they were the first to arrive at the tower his previous nervousness replaced by childlike joy.

Shino shook his head. _Very loud, very obnoxious, very Kiba._

Hinata giggled and followed the same path inside the tower the team had taken when they were there the first time. It was empty again.

"Oi, you got here fast." A shocked Shikamaru gasped, "How troublesome…" he sighed. "Follow me."

Shikamaru led team 8 to a set of double doors that led to an outdoor arena.

"It doesn't look like we'll need preliminaries to weed out excess genin. I believe only a handful will pass through this round. So you can wait here for part three of the exams to begin."

"Ehhh… looks like it'll be a long wait." Shikamaru tilted his head towards the shoji table beside him. "Care for a game while we wait? Asuma quit mid-game on me."

"Feh. How boring come on Akamaru." Kiba whined. "Let's go for a walk!" and the two took off toward some trees.

Shino's dark glassed faced Shikamaru then turned towards Hinata and back towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side as he glanced over at the disheveled looking Hinata.

"I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back in a bit." Hinata brushed some dirt off her lavender coat as she felt a kikai check her wounds before returning to Shino, who nodded his head.

"Winner Inzunka Kiba." Genma called out to the crowd.

A bounding red Akamaru lept into Kiba's arms. Kiba crumpled to the ground under Akamaru's massive weight, both oblivious of the defeated rain ninja nearby on the ground.

The matches proceeded quickly. With the jounin Genma declaring the winners of each round.

Shino rose from the shoji table and bowed to Shikamaru.

"Thank you for the game I must depart and prepare for my match."

Shikamaru looked up from Shino and gazed at the beautiful clouds in the sky. A soft blush tinted his cheeks as one of the clouds resembled a large open paper fan. An image of him giving up during the last Chunnin exams flashed through his mind as he remembered his match with a certain pushy blond. A soft sigh escaped his parted lips as he ran his hand behind his neck. "How troublesome."

"Winner Aburame Shino." Genma announced in a monotone voice that could rival Shino's.

Hinata's two pointer fingers tapped together lightly as her nerves began to get the better of her. It was like she could feel the sharp sting on her cheek all over again when she remembered asking her father for permission to take the exam.

He wasn't in the audience. She did see her cousin and sister in the stands. Hanabi was sitting alone. She looked bored and Hinata wondered why she was even there. Neji was far off in the stands and observing with the rest of team Gai, Tenten and Rock Lee.

"Next match Hyuuga Hinata of the Hidden Village of the Leaf and Aki Matsumoto of the Hidden Grass Village." Genma's voice interrupted Hinata's self-doubting.

Hinata was shocked that the Grass Village kunoichi was able to pass on to the next round after their team's Earth Scroll was taken (by her none the less.)

The small hairs on Hinata's neck felt like they were standing on end, and that ice water was being poured down her spine.

"So, little Grass kunoichi, you want revenge?" Hinata asked in a cool and calm voice. A small smirk graced Hinata's face as she thought of her lecturing cousin. If it was him in her place the poor girl would have had to endure one of the Hyuuga genius's long-winded lectures. She could just imagine it. _"A shinobi must be able to control his emotions…."_

"Bitch, I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

Hinata gracefully sidestepped the rushing kunoichi and landed eight soft taps on the Grass kunoichi flowing her own chakra into the other ninja's.

Activating her blood-line limit, the Hyuuga heir could see that the Grass kunoichi still had chakra flow in her arms and was already making the sparse lawn in the arena reach for her.

Sixteen more taps on the kunoichi's left arm and Matsumoto was making foul curses. She then swung around her other arm that was marred by Akamarus teeth marks and wildly attempted slice Hinata's throat with a hidden kunai knife.

Swiftly Hinata spun around and landed thirty-two more chakra points. Finally sixty-four tenketsu closed.

"Aki Matsumoto is no longer able to continue…Winner Hyuuga Hinata." Genma's voice seemed unreal to Hinata and felt as though the moment was happening in slow motion. A genuine smile touched her face then, and that foreign feeling of confidence welled up once again in her.

Waiting for results was pure torture for the usually patient kunoichi. She felt just as Kiba and Akamaru looked pacing anxiously waiting for the exam results.

Chuunin Inzuka Kiba…Kiba's mother and sister could be heard cheering in the stands…

Chunnin Aburame Shino… Shino's father gave a small nod regarding his son…

Chuunin Hyuuga Hinata…expressionless, Hyuuga Hanibi left her seat, and far off in the stands Neji closed his eyes a moment and then raised his gaze towards a sparrow that flew by.

"Chuunin…Hyuuga Hinata…" Hinata whispered to herself. _"Hyuuga heir Hinata…"_ A pained expression touched her face and her soft white eyes found her cousin leaving the stands with his team. She found herself looking at the empty seat where her sister once sat and at the empty seat next to it. The sun burned her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall streaked coolness across her burning cheeks.

Hinata traced the path of the flying sparrow and brushed the back of her hand across her eyes. _"Aburame Hinata…"_

Shino drew in a sharp breath…

* * *

A/n: well I got hit with some serious writers block, but do have some ideas for the next chapter, so (crosses fingers) hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to come out. 

**Shameless plug** (nice reviews always get me in the mood to write more). Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Koishii (Beloved) Part VII (Filler)  
By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _Shadow of Hinata_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little angsty too.

**Warning/Warning: This is my "Filler Episode" in between the rest of the plot so fluffyness ensues you could technically skip this chapter if you wanted (but I hope you like it none the less).**

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

My Cherie Amore belongs to the Nylons (don't worry it's not a songfic)

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

* * *

Part 6 

Yes, it was true Kiba was doing a happy dance. It was a variation of his victory dance and his "I told you so" dance.

"Let's celebrate! We should do something. How about some…"

"No ramen." Shino interrupted before Kiba could finish his sentience. Hinata felt an awkward uncomfortable feeling radiate from the quiet shinobi.

Naruto hadn't been in Kohona since he had left to train with the legendary sannin Jiraiya. Of course Shino knew that Hinata loved him and not some knuckle-headed-loudmouthed- obnoxious-orange-clad-ninja, it still didn't help the fact that every time he thought about the ramen-loving-shinobi and Hinata he would feel a little nauseous. The memory of her blushing face and her pretty voice softly stuttering for only him felt like daggers to his chest. He never thought in a million years that he would capture the raven haired beauty.

_"At least we won't run into him…" _Shino thought.

_"You know you're cute when you're jealous Shitawashii."_ Yes it was true that this white eyed girl made Shino weak.

"How about we do something that Akamaru will enjoy too?" Hinata supplied the Inzuka.

_"I like it when Hinata sings."_ The ever growing ninja-dog was making a wide canine grin at Kiba.

"Ka-kar-karaoke is kinda em-embarrassing." Hinata's voice trailed off.

Kiba's eyes narrowed slightly at his stuttering teammate.

It was about the time team 8 first formed that Shino of all people had supplied Hinata with a way to resolve her stuttering problem. He told her in his pragmatic and deep voice that she should sing. Upon seeing the shock on her face he then left her to consider what he had said.

It was at this time that Hinata was able to first realize her ability to read "intent." It was something other Hyuuga members were natural at, Hinata found herself limited in yet another area.

Akamaru was just a puppy then. His eyes spoke volumes to her and in return for his canine affection she did for him what she had never done with another. She sang for him. He was the first being she was able to talk to without stuttering. He was the first one that she could sense moods from and eventually sense thoughts from.

Shino knew that Hinata had a beautiful voice. It was yet another thing he was ashamed that he knew. He had reduced himself to a "creepy stalker," he had tried to convince himself that he was just watching her as a teammate and also as a protector, but he knew… Those times, he had just wanted to be close to her. An unconscious smile touched Shino's regularly unreadable face. _"Now I am close to her."_ Hinata's own eyes shining with his gift of a smile.

_"Aburame Hinata…"_ Shino thought privately to himself.

"Karaoke! Yeah! That sounds like fun." Kiba was scratching his head in thought. "There is that new place that also serves sushi and smoothies lets go…Shino's teat!" Kiba added quickly.

Shino rolled his eyes.

"Table for three?" The host with the Hawaiian shirt asked.

"Arf!"

"And one ninja-dog." The host patted Akamaru on the head. "How cute."

_"Chicks love dogs."_ Kiba thought with a twinkle in his eye.

Team 8 was sat at a table near the stage and handed music lists and menus.

_"Kuso!..."_ Hinata gasped inwardly (as well as outwardly) as she looked over the song choices.

Shino's eyes widen at the sound of Hinata's innocent voice cussing out loud.

"…_I can pass the Chuunin exams_…" She glanced over at the shade wearing shinobi to her right "…_I can win the heart of Shino…BUT I CAN'T… I CAN'T SING IN PUBLIC WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE WATCHING!!!_" Hinata's mind raced. Apparently several other newly appointed Chuunin had the same idea when it came to celebrating.

Hinata felt a nudge in the palm of her hand followed by a soft dog kiss and she was instantly calmed. _"As a gift for my best friend?"_ Hinata resigned her nerves for the charming nin-dog. "Ok I'll pick something easy…not too hard…not too high in range…"

"_My Cherie amour." _Akamaru supplied.

"Okay My Cherie Amour." Hinata agreed.

"_Did you know she was going to say that, or did you ask her…"_ Kiba stopped himself mid thought, there was no way…

Some drunk guy had just finished murdering the song "My Heart Will Go On."

"Gods my ears!" Kiba was too distracted by the signing (rather the sound of nails to chalk board) to consider Hinata's coincidental insight regarding his furry friend.

With a soft nudge of Akamaru Hinata stumbled to the stage. Shino had just finished ordering everyone a house smoothie and the sounds of people chattering amongst themselves echoed in the Karaoke bar.

The music cued and no one seemed to notice.

"My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day  
My cherie amour, distant as the milky way  
My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore."

The entire restaurant was silent taking in the beautiful voice that came from the shy and unassuming kunoichi.

"_Like an angel…"_ the sound of two thoughts echoed in her mind.

"You're the only girl my heart beats for  
How I wish that you were mine."

Kiba was floored. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Akamaru was making a barking laugh at the sight of his painted teammate. He mouth was agape and all he could do was stare with his chin on the floor.

Kiba found himself repeating the last line that he had heard her sing. _"How I wish that you were mine." _While completely unaware Hinata's sweet voice continued…_  
_  
"In a cafe, or sometimes on a crowded street  
I'd be near to you, but you never notice me  
My cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore  
That behind that little smile I wore  
How I wish that you were mine."

"_Mine. My Koishii. You have grown so much…"_ Shino knew how difficult this situation was for her, and yet if she was at all nervous (which he knew she was) she didn't let any of it show. She radiated beauty and confidence.

"Maybe someday, you'll see my face among the crowd  
Maybe someday, I'll share your little distant cloud  
Oh cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore  
You're the only one my heart beats for  
How I wish that you were mine"

Hinata had the restaurant's rapt attention and now they were cheering loudly for her. Hinata leaped of stage in a daze, her hands were still trembling from her jittery nerves.

Shino's warm hands encompassed Hinata's and pulled her into a full embrace.

Unknown to anyone else, Kiba was doing something very uncharacteristic of himself. He was quiet.

Hinata turned around and gave Kiba and Akamaru a group hug.

"How did I do?"

Akamaru responded with a kiss on the face. Kiba stared at his feet and patted Hinata awkwardly on the back.

"Yeah great." He said softly.

"I'm paying, I am not singing." Shino stated mater-of-fact while he gave a pointed look at his dog loving teammate. "End of subject."

"I guess it's my turn then." Kiba turned quickly to the hostess from earlier and flashed her a toothy grin. "So what song do you think I should sing?"

Shino rolled his eyes again as Kiba winked at the hostess and pounced on stage. It amazed Shino how the horrible howling that Kiba called singing inspired everyone there to join him in the chorus of the Village People song YMCA.

"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A." Hinata was giggling in spite of herself while she interlaced her fingers with Shino's secretly under the table.

Kiba flopped back into his seat and exchanged glances with the rest of his teammates. Kiba had know for sometime that Akamaru wanted Hinata to be apart of their clan, but he learned something today and wondered how long he had been clueless to his other teammates.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked happily.

"_Yeah I know…__but she's happy… he's happy too."_ Kiba shrugged his shoulders. _"Eh, there are other fish in the sea." _He said convincing himself more then anyone else. He then proceeded to find other fish.

* * *

(evil laugh) hoped you liked the filler I just couldn't help myself. Hummm... maybe the only thing missing would be Rock Lee's drunken-jutsu. Drunk Karaoke! (Too bad they are underage.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Koishii (Beloved) Part VIII By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _Shadow of Hinata_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little angsty too. Takes a different direction then the canon.

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Okasa (Mother)

Oneesan (older sister)

Otosan (Father)

* * *

_Now back to the story line…._

**Previously**

Hinata traced the path of the flying sparrow and brushed the back of her hand across her eyes. _"Aburame Hinata…"_

Shino drew in a sharp breath…

* * *

The Hyuuga estate was cold as usual, none of lights were lit (not that Hinata was expecting anyone to wait up for her.) Pale moon eyes trained themselves on each silent footfall, her chest fought back the disappointment she felt when no one greeted her upon her return.

Her cousin had wished her a congratulation of sorts before he was sent off on a mission with team Gai. She figured he was in a hurry because he didn't talk long _(well not long for him anyway.) _A soft smile broke her saddened features remembering his words. Even though he was a Hyuuga genius, his social skills still needed a bit of work.

"You did well, Hinata. Train hard and achieve what you wish to accomplish. Let today be your path for future accomplishments, your dreams and goals your guide." She almost heard him say it then. _"I am glad that you are heir and I am honored to protect you…"_ She did not know if she truly heard him because she herself could not believe it.

She wanted to hug him for his kind words but knew better then to make him feel awkward. Her frown returned when she tried to think of the last time someone embraced her protector and cousin.

An image of her uncle flashed into Hinata's mind. He was like a mirror image of her father. They had the same white eyes but had subtle differences between them that had made her heart ache. Her father's eyes were cold and detached whereas her uncle's eyes were warm and caring. He looked at his son with love and pride; her own father looked at her with disgust and disappointment.

"Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai, even Neji I think…are proud of me….I'm proud of myself… but why isn't it enough?" The raven haired kunoichi felt as though her very soul was betraying her.

_"Okasa would be proud."_ Hinata finally broke down into sobs that raked her body. Her crumpled form shook with each bittersweet memory that flooded her. When her mother died Hinata had shut out her memories of her. She could not bear the feeling of loneliness that griped her. Finally they would be ignored no longer.

Secretly she had wished that there was no distinction between the main and branch family. That her sister saw her more then just an undeserving heiress. That Hizashi not Hiashi was her father, that she was not the heir to the Hyuuga clan. That Neji was. That her mother…her mother…

_"I can't even remember her name…I don't even remember her name…"_ Hinata collapsed to the ground letting the cold darkness claim her grief.

Shino had awoken from his sleep his kikai stirring with agitation. A flash of Hinata's face etched in his mind. But he was mistaken. It was of a woman with beautiful long violet hair and large opal eyes, she was smiling but her eyes were full of sorrow.

Suddenly he felt as though he couldn't breathe as if a massive weight was placed on his body while his chest was being broken into a thousand pieces.

"OKASA!" he heard her cry. A little girl's voice cut through a winter day. But she was not crying, she was screaming. Her milky white eyes were free from tears. The world was oblivious to her pain as she wept _inside_ all alone.

"**HINATA**!" Shino heard someone cry. _Was that really his voice screaming?_

"_Koishii… your not alone, your not alone…his mind kept repeating…"_ Images of his own mother flashed into his mind, his own grief mixed with hers.

It smelled like sweet wet earth and a wisp of rain, like the promise of spring. Strong warm arms encircled Hinata.

"Shino…I…I…" her voice broke. _I can't remember her name._ She could not finish with words.

"Shhhh….it's ok, just be still."

Hinata felt the soft vibration of his words, the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat and his warm breath on her cheek. Soft fingers brushed her tearstained lids.

_"I miss her."_

"I know."

Scooped up in his arms Shino carried Hinata to her room and laid her softly on her bed. Her hand griped his tightly.

"Don't leave."

The stoic Aburame freed his hand from hers and placed it around her waist climbing into her bed and cradled his body to hers. His thumb made small circles on her stomach when finally Hinata stopped trembling.

"Never. _I love you_." His last thought he said more to himself then to her. She was finally asleep.

"Hinata-neesan!" Hanibi burst into her oneesan's room only to be stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a hooded figure cradling Hinata. A pair of dark round glasses stared into wide milky eyes.

"I am Aburame Shino, from Hinata's team."

Hanibi shock froze her in her spot.

Hinata slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes and faintly saw the sideways outline of her littler sister.

"Oneesan! Oneesan! It is otosan…" Hanibi's breathing was rapid as her eyes darted from Shino to Hinata.

"What? What happened?" Hinata's voice was raw and she struggled to sit upright.

Hanabi pulled her sister by the wrist out of her bed and away from the double cloaked figure in her bed. She rushed them both down the corridor towards their father's room.

The sound of labored breathing and loud coughing reached Hinata's ears before her Hyuuga eyes reached the sight of her ill father.

Hiashi's body was limp under his covers only to violently spasm with each bought of coughing that would rake over him.

"He was so tired this morning, but he sent me out to watch your progress during the Chuunin exams…I told him no…but he insisted. When I came back he was coughing so I stayed here. I-I must-of-fallen-asleep-because-when-I-woke-up-he-was-coughing-up-blood." Hanabi's voice was an octave higher then normal and she rushed out her last sentence in one breath.

"Otosan." Hinata spoke almost hesitantly afraid to wake him up.

"Otosan!" She tapped him on the shoulder.

"OTOSAN!" Screaming she was nearly shaking him. Shino pulled on Hinata lightly so that she was facing him.

"I will get Tsunade-sama. Stay here at your father's side. We will return quickly." With a flash Shino was gone.

"Hanabi-chan I need you to find Sakura." Hinata managed to calm her voice down.

"Hanabi-chan go quickly." She urged a little more forcefully, yet gently all the same. Hanabi finally snapped out of her daze and quickly headed in the direction of the Kohona Hospital.

Hinata's pale lilac eyes traced the outline of her father's form.

"Otosan…I've been training hard…I h-have n-not been getting in anyone's way." Hinata's voice choked in her throat. "Team 8…that is…I…I-I a-am a Chuunin now."

"Otosan, Otosan, please, please wake up. I'll work harder, I'll train harder…I won't get in anyone's way. I'll make you proud. I promise. I'll make Okasa proud." Hinata took a damp rag from the nightstand table that Hanabi previously set up and wiped her father's feverous face. His skin was damp with sweat and his complexion was deathly pale.

Hiashi's limp body registered no signs of recognition. His weak shallow breathing was Hinata's only response.

Her fear began to choke with the feeling that radiated through the whole of her.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't want…this…I hated you. I just wanted…wanted…" Hinata barely registered that her voice was on the verge of screaming

_"…wanted you to be proud of me, love me…"_

"I hate you." Hinata's voice was a soft whisper.

"Haruhi?" Hiashi's said laced in sorrow in a voice that was scarcely a murmur. It held traces of grief and longing that Hinata's father never shown.

"Unemotional," "detached," "cold," "calloused" were all words that could easily describe the Hyuuga clan leader.

Hinata found his uncharacteristic vulnerability only shadows less frightening then his weaken health was. She found herself trembling in shame, because she had finally labeled the feeling that was overcoming her.

_"I didn't mean it. I didn't want…this…I hated you. I just wanted…wanted…"_ Her thoughts repeated.

Had any time passed? Hinata felt herself step away from her father's bedside while the distinct feeling of being engulfed by a strong warmth that smelled of the ocean after the rain.

Tsunade-sama was tending to her father and Shino held her close. Hinata knew that if he wasn't holding her just then she would have fallen unceremoniously to the floor.

The fifth hokage was speaking words that didn't reach the Hyuuga heiress's ears. Hanabi's return was shortly followed.

Sakaura's short pink bob contrasted next to Tsunade's long blond ponytail as they worked side by side.

Hanabi's panting echoed in the quiet room. Hiashi's shallow breathing and violent coughs could be heard over the soft crackle of chakra. Swift movements of hand seals seem to contradict the deathly stillness of the room. Two of the greatest healers of Kohona stood side by side each other trying to heal the clan leader of the strongest and most noble Hyuuga house.

A man from the moment of her mother's death, Hinata had wanted dead in her place.

Hinata turned to hide her face into Shino's shoulder willing her nightmare to pass.

"Haruhi" her father whispered.

* * *

**What will become of Hiashi? What of Hinata's guilt and who is Haruhi? Stay tuned for more…**

**A review will help answer these questions and more.**

**This chapter's bribe: Review and get a comforting shoulder to cry on (Team 8 member of your choice.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Koishii (Beloved) Part VIIII

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little angsty too. Takes a different direction then the canon.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Okasa (Mother)

Oneesan (older sister)

Otosan (Father)

* * *

**Previously**

Two of the greatest healers of Kohona stood side by side each other trying to heal the clan leader of the strongest and most noble Hyuuga house.

A man from the moment of her mother's death, Hinata had wanted dead in her place.

Hinata turned to hide her face into Shino's shoulder willing her nightmare to pass.

"Haruhi" her father whispered.

* * *

Part 9 

The look in her eyes said it all. She didn't need to hear the words. Her emerald eyes shone in an apology she was not at fault for.

"I'm sorry…there's nothing more we can do."

Sakura's gentle words felt hallow and empty. Hinata felt as if she had just fallen into a giant chasm. Her whole body tensed preparing for the inevitable "landing". Her lungs felt thick and her legs heavy; she felt like the room was spinning out of control.

She didn't remember when they left the room. The loud Haruno had quietly left along with the Hokage, Shino and her little sister. The Hyuuga clan leader and Hyuuga heir were left alone in the cold and sickly room. Hiashi's labored breathing and painful coughs were the only sounds that broke the silence between them.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I d-didn't know you were sick."_ Hinata's restless mind was the perfect contradiction of her still body.

"_What do you have to be sorry for? This is not your fault_." There was a long pause. "_This is my fault_."

Hiashi's voice was almost unrecognizable to his daughter. It was soft and caring. It held the slightest hint of regret. The sound reminded her of her uncle's voice.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she realized that the voice she heard was not spoken out loud. Her father's eyes were closed and his lips unmoving, almost as if he was restfully sleeping.

"_Otosan?_" Hinata's thoughts reached out to her resting father as if to test if her mind was fooling her. "_Did we really just share each other's thoughts_?"

"Haruhi…H-Hinata-chan….she l-looks j-just like you." Hinata gasped at the sound of her father's stuttering voice. The heaviness in her legs seemed to spread through her whole body and the familiar blackness seemed to envelop her.

She felt strong arms embrace her while she blinked away the darkness. Shino's concerned face gazing down at hers. Hinata's small frame shuddered against his as the fear and shock, guilt and sadness, and all encompassing release took over her in silent sobs.

"Haruhi, her name was Haruhi. My mother. I look just like her."

_"There's not much time."_ Hinata could sense these thoughts rather then understand them like words. It was Shino's kikaichu speaking.

Shino looked into Hinata's wide opal eyes and knew that she needed to be alone with her father.

"_Koishii, I love you. I won't be far. If you need me…"_

Hinata nodded and Shino returned home.

* * *

It was just like when he was younger and didn't know how to control his kikaichu. After his mother died Shino remembered the searing heat his grief caused. With each strong emotion he felt like he was going to be swallowed by an intense fever that his kikai produced. 

Even though his father had mourned over his wife's passing he was still able to comfort his son.

And even now he had his father to support him. Hinata, she had no one.

"_You have me."_ He offered lamely. It made him feel a little arrogant to think that he was all she needed. As he made the thought he noticed that his connection with his beloved was…he didn't have the word to describe it. It was like she herself was unable to think clearly and as a result they could not properly transfer their thoughts to each other.

Shino sighed softly; he had to figure out what was happening.

Shino thought quietly about what he was about to ask his father, it just seemed so strange to ask out loud. He was a little bit embarrassed about it as well.

"Otosan, with the Aburame Clan's unique ability for you detail…what I am trying to say…what are the hallmarks….("_Kuso"_, he sighed, saying what he wanted to ask out loud seemed ridiculous and weird)

"_Not to mention the fact that now I'm experiencing…what is it? I just know that it feels--different."_ Shino didn't even know what to call it.

"_What I mean to say is--are you able to read people's minds and speak to them without the faculty of spoken words?"_ Shino paused slightly, wondering if his father could answer him now with his silent question finally asked.

Shibi had a playful smirk on his face. "Son you seem a little flustered. Which is odd in itself." Shibi took a moment to regard Shino. He slowly raised one eyebrow scrutinizing his son's embarrassed behavior. An intake of breath cued Shino that his father had a sudden realization.

His eyes narrowed at Shino, (who rolled his eyes in response,) "Did you find yourself a _mate_ son?" Shibi's eyebrows wagged with his slow drawled out statement.

The heel of Shino's palm planted itself firmly to his forehead. _"Am I really related to you?"_

"Yes son you are really related to me."

Shino's eyes hidden behind dark round sunglasses widened slightly. "_So that's how he always knew…No wonder I couldn't get away with anything."_

"…And before you think anything else…I only caught you because you were just too innocent to follow in your father's devious, footsteps." Shibi's glance dipped slightly and shook his head.

"Shino-kun you are just like Shino-okaasan" a small grin formed on his lips. Then a small twitch appeared in the corner of his mouth and Shibi's smile transformed into a smirk.

"And to answer your poorly put together inquiry, the 'hallmarks' or 'details' of imprinting do not include any type of mind-reading, telepathy or thought transference."

Shino was floored.

"…sensing moods and intent are all hallmarks of imprintment, not telepathy."

"Oh." The young Aburame finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm guessing it would be similar to the Hyuuga's--" Shibi paused, inhaled and made a pointed look at his son. "—kekigenki."

"It would not be the same understanding that we Aburame's have with our kikaichu. It is also different then the Inzunka Clans' ability to communicate with their nin-dogs. There are no words or language, just feelings and sensations." He continued after scrutinizing Shino's profile several times.

The young Aburame's expression had lost all the startled qualities it had before.

"Shibi-ojiisan, hummmm, it has a nice ring to it."

"Otosan, no one said you were going to be a grandfather." Shino deadpanned.

"Yet." Shibi added.

"_How does he do it? No matter how serious a situation could be, Aburame Shibi could always find a way to turn it around."_

"It's my cunning charm."

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" Shino's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

* * *

"Life stops for no one." It was a saying Shino's mother used to say. Shino guessed it was a variation of the saying "life goes on." But her saying also took into account that no one is more important then anyone else. No matter what is happening in your own life the world still goes on. There will always be laughing and crying, life and death. 

It was the moment he felt Hinata's heart wrenching sorrow and the recent weakening of their connection, that Shino had forgotten his mother's wisdom.

Shino steadied himself a moment. "_She will smile again_." And with that thought he was able to loosen the tightness in his chest that still lingered in him.

* * *

Hinata looked towards her father who seemed to be peaceful again. 

"I was a man who loved his wife and his children." Hiashi spoke as if to no one in particular.

"Haruhi was a beautiful strong woman who deserved better then me." Hinata's father's head turned to face her.

"…But for some reason she chose m-me…I felt it…I was able to see myself through her eyes. I could feel her emotions with my Hyuuga blood. For some reason I was able to make her happy."

"When Hanibi was born I was able to hear her thoughts. I was s-surprised." Hiashi took a long and cleansing breath as if willing himself to be calm.

Hinata visibly tensed. It was an action that she knew all too well.

"It is not something any Hyuuga could do. It was our secret." Her father's face furrowed into a look of pain.

"She was a sweet and shy woman. She would often faint when overly embarrassed…"

"So when she began to pass out more frequently and for longer periods of time everyone thought it was due to her shy nature."

"I-I w-w-was too l-l-late…" Hiashi's voice was ragged as he sputtered his words out. His face was contorted into an excruciating expression of hurt and loss.

"…by the time they could figure it out."

"Not if they could have done anything otherwise." Hiashi's last sentence was barely a whisper.

Father and daughter's eyes met. "You know Hinata-chan. Your ojii-san used to beat me thinking that that would cure my stuttering. Of course it did not. It was not until I met your mother that I was finally able to stop."

"Not that she cared if I did or not." A soft smile spread across his entire face.

And in an instant was gone.

"Haruhi died of a tumor. I think because of the tumor's location she and I could have our little 'secret.'" It heightened her senses; and as a direct result she was able to read thoughts and emotions."

"The bloodline limit of the Hyuuga clan has all to do with our unique eyes, so when Haruhi's occipital lobe was damaged it increased her kekigenki ability." Hashi voice was detached as if he was reading some dry textbook.

Hinata was barely breathing fearing if she made the slightest sound her father would stop speaking. Her eyes widened in fear her mouth was agape.

"_I didn't want to lose you too. You had to be different then her. Soon after she died you were already starting to talk to me as she did. So I did the only thing my stupid heart would allow."_ The guilt and sadness echoed in Hinata's mind.

"_I didn't want to love you and have you leave me—like she did..." _

"_You look so much like her."_ He said as if to only himself.

"_So everyday I prepared for the worse. And everyday I was colder and harder on you. And everyday a piece of you died."_

"_But for some reason you became stronger. In spite of me you grew. And I have realized my mistake. Sorry is not enough. No apology is enough. For the wrong I have caused you."_

"_I am the cause of the very thing I feared most. _

"_I have lost you."_

"NO! OTOSAN! _You have not lost me. I am right here. I did it for you. Everything for you to be proud of me._" Tears streamed down Hinata's face.

"_I'm the one who is sorry. I was not able to heal the part of you that died when Okasa died_." A small and quavering hand took Hiashi's hand.

"Otosan I love you…"

Hiashi's cold and clammy grip slipped slowly through tiny fingers.

* * *

**A/n: I know the premise of Haruhi's tumor sounds familiar to the plot of the movie "Phenomenon" I swear I didn't steal this idea (I thought I was being original), I just realized the similarity after writing my chapter.**

"Phenomenon" belongs to Gerald Di Pego, John Turteltaub, and Touchstone Pictures. Please don't sue me or accuse me of stealing.

A special thanks to Cyckest for **his **sweet review of Shadow of Hinata and constructive criticism of this fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed.

I would also like to comment on **my view** of the Hyuuga's relationship with one another (and not to pick on Cyckest for his stand on Hiashi's perspective. Be sure to author watch him I'm sure he's gonna write great things :).

Hinata had suffered a lifetime of emotional abuse from her father. Having a degree in Child Development I know that telling a child they are worthless will not have a good outcome.

Neji had suffered with the loss of his father while blaming Hiashi. These are wounds that cannot easily be healed. Hiashi's had underestimated his daughter and nephew and when he was proven wrong he was able to see his own shortcomings.

Whether or not Hiashi had changed his bitter/cold ways will not change the damage/scars he has inflicted on Hinata and Neji. I'm not too sure if the canon was depicting Hiashi as still being bitter or as having changed. It seems a little too fast for me. So for my story you get a closed hearted man seeing the error of his ways on his death bed. And Hinata being the strong person she is forgives him.

Sorry about the rant and long author's note. I'm done now. **Reviews always appreciated**.


	10. Chapter 10

Koishii (Beloved) Part X

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little **_angsty_** too. Takes a different direction then the canon.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Okasa (Mother)

Oneesan (older sister)

Otosan (Father)

Juin (Seal)

* * *

**Previously**

"_I'm the one who is sorry. I was not able to heal the part of you that died when Okasa died_." A small and quavering hand took Hiashi's hand.

"Otosan I love you…"

Hiashi's cold and clammy grip slipped slowly through tiny fingers.

* * *

**Part 10**

Hinata's tears fell until she had no more to give. Her head lay on her father as she listened for that steady rhythm of heartbeat.

All she could hear was her own uneven breathing.

Slowly a raven blanket of hair rose from Haishi's chest. Hinata's tight grip of her father's kimono finally loosened. Her fingers uncurled sweeping away strands of hair that clung to her tear stained cheeks.

Standing up she left to find her sister.

"_Shino…I need you_."

The Hyuuga heiress collapsed into his arms. A warm and soft hand smoothed down her long ebony hair while she shifted in Shino's embrace. Hinata let out a small sigh as he gracefully lifted up her small form and carried her to her room.

They slept close together like they had many times before. In missions their bodies would unconsciously find each other so that they would wake in a heat of embarrassment. Now they could knowingly be by the other's side without the pretence of ignorance.

* * *

"Shino I need you to find Neji-niisan and bring him back from his mission. I will also need the council of Kakashi, and Tsunade." 

Hinata spoke with the calm formality of a Hyuuga clan leader. Shino responded with a slight bow and quickly disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

Sakura stepped in and bowed in respect, "Is there anything else I can do to be of service Hyuuga-sama?"

Hinata winced internally.

"Please tend to Hanabi-chan. She is… making preparations for our father."

The pink haired kunoichi bowed again. "Of course Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata listened as the echo of Sakura's footsteps faded away. The main room was empty and silent. With a deep breath she steadied herself. Her posture stiffened as her eyelids slowly closed.

An image of her father standing in the very spot she was fluttered in her mind. She was a little girl again twiddling her fingers and her shoulders were slack. She was the picture of doubt, her posture giving away her lack of self-confidence.

A firm sideways glance from Hiashi and she hid her hands behind her back and straightened her shoulders.

"Show him you are proud to be a Hyuuga heir."

All of Hinata's nervousness melted away with her mother's soft whisper.

"_I'm going to be leader one day, I have to watch Otosan and learn."_ The small heiress thought as she began to regain her resolve.

A gentle smile mirrored in mother and daughter. And if it was at all possible Hiashi was standing a little taller still.

Hinata thought he might snap if his posture was any more rigid.

"I am proud."

Hinata opened her eyes. She felt the cool tile against her cheek.

"_Wh-what? I d-don't remember fainting_." Her pale eyes found the sun shining in the windows.

"_How much time has passed_?" The quite kunoichi smoothed the front of her kimono as she walked towards her fathers table. A small and hesitant hand placed itself on the chair.

She had not felt any different. The chair had not felt any different from since the last time she had touched it. But now she was clan leader. It was her chair now.

She had wanted to hurl it across the room.

The light smell of expensive cologne snapped her out of her thoughts. Quietly she pulled the chair from under the table. Her eyes remained trained on the large ebony desk while she sat down.

She stared at the scrolls and parchment on the table. Her eyes roved the surface of the wood grain and scattered paper. She finally traced the outline of her father's signature on several documents.

"Kakashi-sensei… I will be needing your expertise on the use of sealing jutsus."

A finely shaped silver eyebrow shot up at Hinata's request.

Kakashi's memories flashed before Hinata's eyes. It was during the first chuunin exams she participated in. Sasuke had just won a preliminary match and Kakashi had followed him until they were in a secluded area. While the Uchiha genius had his back turned Kakashi made several hand signs. Dark symbols spread across the floor in intricate designs. He had performed Fūja Hōin the Evil Sealing Method.

"I am aware of more then you know Copycat Ninja of Kohona." The Hyuuga leader calmly responded to Hatake's silent inquire.

Hinata could faintly recognize a smile showing through his mask. There was a glint in his visible eye.

Kakashi brought up a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Of course Hinata-sama…" The Blade of Kohona bowed, his expression solemn.

"…I'm sorry for your lost." The elite jounin spoke these last few words softly.

At that moment Shino entered followed by the Hokage Tsunade.

"_Koishii, are you ok? You..you..look… pale_." Instantly two kikaichu were on Hinata checking her chakra and well being.

Opal eyes passed from a blond hokage to the scarecrow jounin and finally to her beloved chuunin.

"As my birthright, the passing of my father has brought me the responsibility of my clan." There was a brief pause where silence filled the room.

"I am proud to be a Hyuuga heir—" Hinata's face winced. "…Leader." She added softly.

Neji had arrived finally and caught the last word of his cousin's sentence.

Twin opal eyes met.

"In the space of minutes a clan's fate was decided. One brother to be heir of the main house, one brother caste to the branch house."

Neji's pale eyes widened.

"The juin jutsu is a seal placed on branch house members. It is a curse that binds them into servitude and obedience."

Shino could feel waves of sorrow and embarrassment rippling off of Hinata.

"It shames me that my family would practice such a cruel tradition."

"_Hanabi join us in the main room_." Hinata silently called to her sister.

Hanabi obayed instantly, never questioning the way she was summoned. The youngest Hyuuga's mouth was agape but she remained silent.

Three sets of white eyes regarded each other.

"I-I think…most of my life…I have not been an example of a Hyuuga." Hinata clenched her hands into fists in an attempt to stop them from shaking.

"I don't even know what it means to be a Hyuuga. It's supposed to mean 'towards the sun'... but other than that... what does it mean to have the byakugan."

"I don't claim to know anything. But I do know what it is like to be caged in bars of traditions."

"I have seen the greatness of my father and I have seen his weaknesses. I have been ignored but I still witnessed what it takes to be a leader."

"You must possess strength, not only physical but e-em-otional. You must have a-a vision..."

A small brief smile graced the pale Hyuuga's lips. "Okasa used to say, 'Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare.' I am far from dreaming now. This nightmare that is juin jutsu is going to end."

Hinata took in several long and deep breaths. She had never spoken out loud for so long.

"And lastly patience and endurance…"

Two long blond pig tails swung around as the Hokage's gaze snapped from Neji's to Hinata's. Wide hazel eyes narrowed at the young Hyuuga clan leader.

The two kikaichu that were inspecting Hinata returned to Shino.

"_NO!!!!_" Shino's mind was screaming. The kikaichu had to be wrong. If something was wrong he would have known it first. He had imprinted himself to her and his bond to her would tell him so.

"My first (_and last_)—" Hinata's cynical mind added without thinking. "…act as clan leader is to dispel the practice of juin jutsu."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Ok…. Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy. I got a new job and then I got caught up reading HP 7 then I got into the anime Tsubasa Chronicles. But I'm back now… I hope you like it.**

**_Review and Shino will fetch whichever Naruto character you desire._ **

**More long winded authors notes:**

**Ok so my beta pointed out the Kakashi is a jounin and can't have cologne because he'd be sniffed out on missions... **

**My thinking is that when he isn't out on missions Kakashi, the P. i. M. P that he is wares cologne. (Maybe Shino called him in the middle of a date or something)**

**:evillaugh:**

**:) ok so I haven't written it yet but coming up next chapter... a good 'ol Neji lecture/monologue you know long winded soliloquy style!**


	11. Chapter 11

Koishii (Beloved) Part XI

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Okasa (Mother)

Oneesan (older sister)

Otosan (Father)

Juin (Seal)

* * *

**Previously**

The two kikaichu that were inspecting Hinata returned to Shino.

"_NO!!!!_" Shino's mind was screaming. The kikaichu had to be wrong. If something was wrong he would have known it first. He had imprinted himself to her and his bond to her would tell him so.

"My first (_and last_)—" Hinata's cynical mind added without thinking. "…act as clan leader is to dispel the practice of juin jutsu."

* * *

"_Hanabi-chan please bring me Kiba_." Hinata's silent request had Hanabi leaving swiftly to comply. 

The Hokage deep hazel eyes searched the innocent pale eyes of shinobi in front of her.

"Kakashi and I will make some arrangements. I believe I have some scrolls in my office that may help." With a slight bow Tsunade motioned for Kakashi to follow her.

"We will reconvene in two days."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensi."

Only three shinobi remained in the large Hyuuga main room.

Neji's hair whipped around as his emotionless eyes pierced into Shino. There wasn't even a need for the Hyuuga genius to begin a long winded monologue for Shino to know he should take leave of the two Hyuugas.

The silent Aburame lingered for a moment worry etched in his usually stoic features before he left. Hinata could hardly calm herself with all the emotions that emanated from her koishii. It made her heart pound and her skin feel flush.

Shino closed the door quietly behind him. His kikai were already buzzing with his contradicting emotions. A crumpled heap of gray cloth landed silently in a corner. Shino cursed his rising temperature as he traced the misshapen outline of his coat. He let himself fall to the floor.

"No. No. No…" he repeated breathlessly to himself.

He was shaking his head, hiding his face in his hands. He made a quick glance back at the door where Hinata and Neji were and let out a shuddering breath.

"_What is Neji doing telling me to leave_." Shino already knew he was lying to himself. "_Why did I leave her with him. Him! A self-pitying, delusional ass who tried to kill Hinata. With his stupid long hair. What man has hair like that?"_

An image of his hive attacking Neji's long, flowing, feminine hair until he was completely bald brought a small smirk to Shino's face.

"I've lost it. Hinata wants to free the branch house, to remove the cursed seal from her cousin and I want Neji bald. I want to see my kikaichu buzz right through his silky long locks! I've gone crazy. See, I'm talking to myself!"

Tears streamed down the young Aburame's face.

"Please don't die. Please don't die. You're not sick. You can't be sick." Shino pleaded through his choked sobs. He didn't know it was possible but he felt like his heart was breaking.

Aburame Shino was a man of logic. He received top grades in his classes. He was ranked among the top three shinobi of the Kohona academy. He had held intellectual conversations with the gifted and lazy Shikamaru. He was made leader of his team and other teams. He was usually correct in his assumptions. He shared the same sensitive senses as his kikaichu. He was rarely ever wrong about things.

He desperately wanted to be wrong now.

* * *

Hinata felt warm hands cup her face. Silvery eyes bore into her own. 

"Hinata-sama I never believed that one could change. I never thought that one could be more then their own predestined fate. I knew that destiny had branded me and I had resigned myself to my own…stupidity."

Soft pearlescent eyes widened with her cousins words.

"That day I…that day _you_ fought me."

"Neji-onisan… at a lost for words… I didn't think it possible" Hinata teased.

"Hinata-sama. I'm serious." The young clan leader couldn't help but think that Neji was never "not serious" and smiled.

A ghost of a smile touched her cousin's lips.

"You refused to give up. You refused to yield as I declared your defeat. You wished to change yourself. You wanted to be more then what people thought of you. You had something to prove to yourself and everyone. And on that day you did. I was the one who lost that day."

Hinata felt the ache in Neji's heart as his voice softened.

"…I lost control. I fear to think what would have happened if no one had been there to stop me."

"Neji-onisan, you don't have to…you would have never hurt me."

"You don't know that."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her cousin and felt him stiffen.

"_You would never have hurt me."_

Neji felt a whisper brush his thoughts.

Hinata felt him relax in her arms as he let out a sigh.

"_Hinata, it is you that needs to realize that I have already hurt you. I have abandoned my responsibility. I was supposed to protect you. But all I did was blame you. I blamed you and your father. I blamed the main house_."

Neji broke free from Hinata's embrace.

"Hinata-chan, listen. You were right. You should be more like yourself and less like the idiot I was."

Delicate eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You cannot resign yourself to fate…"

A small gasp came from the young Hyuuga clan leader.

"Y-you know." Hinata felt like the weight of the truth was pulling her to the floor. It was easier when no one else knew. It was like it wasn't real. But now Neji was confirming her horrible nightmare. Her father was gone. Her mother died of a tumor that gave her an incredible ability. An ability she now shared, along with her fate.

"Fate?" Hinata whispered.

* * *

Shino felt afraid. He was afraid of losing her.

* * *

**A/n: sorry, here's another cliffy for you. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but it's getting pretty angsty in the story and I've haven't been feeling so angsty lately. (Blame my uplifted spirits)**

**Leave a review and I promise the next chapter will have some Kakashi action! Woohoo. **


	12. Chapter 12

Koishii (Beloved) Part XII

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This chapter mentions scenes from **Kakashi Gaiden**

_Italics_: Thoughts or flashbacks

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Previously **

Her mother died of a tumor that gave her an incredible ability. An ability she now shared, along with her fate.

"Fate?" Hinata whispered.

* * *

Shino felt afraid. He was afraid of losing her.

* * *

**Part 12**

He almost forgot what it was like to be him. The old him. The him before Hinata.

He wouldn't say he was "moody," well not out loud at least.

The stoic façade that the world saw was not him. No one knew what he was inside, other then the fact that he was filled with insects. It is true that he is literally a house for bugs, but that isn't all that he is.

Shino knew that is all that everyone else saw.

The quiet Aburame would smirk at this. He would have to agree with everyone.

It was true, he was his hive; and at least to them he was important. They made him whole.

Hinata made him complete.

But now he felt turmoil and he felt empty.

He had grown accustom to the calm the shy opal eyed kunoichi allowed him.

His beautiful koishii had given Shino something he never knew he could have.

"What will I be…without you?" disgust hate and self loathing overcame him.

_How selfish am I--thinking about myself? _

For the second time in his life he wished his life could be taken to spare someone he loved.

The kikai within stirred under his skin. Their angry movements brought Shino to his knees.

Shino's hive was reacting violently against him. It was as if their actions were an attempt to break his train of thought.

"_Our life"_ The kikaichu spoke to him, but the young insect wielder was having difficulty understanding them.

"_Your mate…"_

"_Hinata…"_

"…_save her."_

"_I wish I knew how."

* * *

_

The room was quiet and Hinata was motionless, she held her breath for a moment.

"_Is this what it would be like if I didn't exist_?"

And in an instant Hinata's index fingers found each other and nervously tapped together repeatedly.

"_I_ choose to become better then I am… because that is my ninja way." Hinata repeated to herself. "I decide…on my terms."

Long raven hair swayed as Hinata shook her head.

"Stop. I'm done." She let all the visions of the things she would miss and the things she would never get a chance to miss, slip through her mind.

Neji's words echoed through her thoughts and she knew she was done giving up.

* * *

With a flash Kakashi was before her. 

_An image of orange goggles flashed through her vision._

Hinata cocked her head slightly as her pale eyes widened.

Kakashi, the legendary Scarecrow, the Blade of Kohona, the next in line to be Hokage--was on time.

The small Huuyga clan leader gasped.

He was early.

The elite jounin ran his fingers through his silvery hair.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensi…w-what news do y-you bring?" Hinata said in almost a whisper.

"We have found a way…"

_A flash of orange goggles surfaced in Hinata's mind once again. They were pressed onto the forehead of a young brown haired boy. He was breathing heavily. Hinata's eyes roved over the young boy who looked to be a little younger then herself. _

_He was pinned under a boulder._

"_Rin" The boy sputtered._

_She knew that tone. That look. The boy was in love with the girl he just beckoned. _

_The girl's eyes widened as he whispered his last words into her ear. It was not an admission of love, like Hinata thought. It was a request._

_A request that would forever change the future of Hatake Kakashi. _

Hinata blinked the memory that was not her own away.

Her eyes focused on the tilted hitai-ate that covered Kakashi's one eye. His sharingan eye.

The silvered haired jounin closed his eyes for a moment.

"But there is a price…"

_Kakashi's small hand griped the oversized orange goggles in his hands then softly placed them on the cold stone. _

_Etched in the gray marble was the name Uchiha Obito._

_Crouched in front of the grave, the young Kakashi gripped his left eye as if it was that day again. The day his eye seared in pain, blood dripping from between his fingers in a futile attempt to cover his face. The day that Obito was finally able to activate his sharingan. _

_The day that he had died._

_The day that Obito, with the help of Rin, gave him something he never asked for._

_The day he lost something far greater. _

_Kakashi's memories were interrupted by the image of a raven haired Uchiha, then of a blond orange clad shinobi._

"All is not lost… _Naruto and Sasuke will return safe_… There is a way." Hinata voice was a soft whisper to his ears but bold and confidant in Kakashi's mind.

* * *

**Ok, lucky you, my uplifted spirits have come down again. So angsty me brings you more of our little story. **

**What the poor have, the rich want, and if you eat it you die?**

**Nothing…which is what I have in my bank account -sigh- **

**Nothing like a little fanfiction -cough- and some reviews -cough- to cheer a broke author up.**


	13. Chapter 13

Koishii (Beloved) Part XIII

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Teme (Derogatory form of "you")

* * *

He didn't know…well Akamaru knew, and Shino, and Hinata and Shikamaru and Ino and Choji knew.

Kiba, well Kiba had better things to do then to notice any hint of amorous liaisons between anybody. He was still picking himself up after being floored by Shino and Hinata's relationship.

"_Ah Hinata, beautiful Hinata_." Kiba was emitting a low rumble from deep in his throat. _"Hrumph… Shino, quick, sneaky bastard."_

Kiba made a quick glance at Akamaru who brought a smile to his dull expression.

"Yeah you're right, let's go get something to eat."

Long blond hair caught Kiba's eye. The tips of sun kissed hair brushed against bare midriff. The canine-like ninja brought his gaze higher to trace the outline of a royal purple halter top.

"Ino." Kiba smirked.

"Heh, dog-boy don't talk to me like as if we were friends."

Two-thirds of the notorious "Rookie 9" had been seeing a lot of each other lately.

Kiba brought a clawed hand to the back of his ear for a good scratch.

"You know Ino-chan…" Kiba drawled out the blond's name, "_My_ talented team (Ino's right eyebrow instantly shot up) —you know Team 8; and your Team 10 have been training together… (Ino's irritated look of disbelief brought a wide grin to Kiba's face) a lot lately." He finally finished.

"I hardly call training _near_ each other the same thing as training _together_." Ino emphasized the obvious difference to the dense oblivious. A slight toss of Ino's head flipped her long bangs out of her face.

"_Hah! She's flirting with me!"_

Chouji's easy stride brought Kiba out of his reverie. The large shinobi was surprisingly light on his feet. He was almost silent in his movement except for the loud crunching of Chouji's notorious chip eating.

Ino's blue eyes suddenly found her kunoichi sandals very interesting. Her blond bangs found there way into her face again.

"What? It's just a lite snack after breakfast and before brunch…" Chouji looked like a puppy readying himself for a sound scolding.

"Choji! How are you supposed to loose any weight if you keep snacking?"

The hefty shinobi fliched.

Ino turned on her heel and huffed "What is taking Asuma-sensi so long anyway?"

"Like you have to ask?" a detached and entirely bored voice chimed in.

"_Teme_ Shikamaru," a piercing gaze was shot at the totally unfazed shinobi, "Chouji's supposed to be your best friend, you're supposed to be helping him."

"Chouji _is_ my best friend. He's fine the way he is."

Asuma strolled over to his team and placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hey kids what's going on?" Asuma said smoothly with a relaxed smile.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on noon is coming and that will make your skinny shadow even smaller."

Ino's blue eyes narrowed at the cloud loving shinobi.

"_Heh, Ino's scary. I wouldn't ever want her to be mad at_ _me."_ Kiba thought, suddenly feeling cold.

As Team 10 walked by Kiba noticed a faint scent that was familiar, but before he could place it a small girl with very distinct pale Huuyga eyes approached him.

* * *

**A/n: Yes I know it was short... but hey 2 chapters in one nite thats is worth something... right?**

**Review and I'll send 2/3 of the Rookie 9 to give you some love **


	14. Chapter 14

Koishii (Beloved) Part XIV

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This chapter mentions scenes from **Kakashi Gaiden**

_Italics_: Thoughts or flashbacks

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Juin (Seal)­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Previously **

"All is not lost… _Naruto and Sasuke will return safe_… There is a way." Hinata's voice was a soft whisper to Kakashi's ears and yet it was bold and confident in his mind.

* * *

**Part 14 **

Kakashi smiled softly under his mask. His one showing eye did not crinkle with the mirth that his smile reflected. The dark colored eye held the touch of sadness and loss that she knew all too well.

The scarecrow ninja let out a low breath. Hinata noted how different he looked without that orange book in his hand. Whenever he had free time _(or when no one was paying attention to him)_ he had his nose in one of Jiraiya's novels _if they could be called novels_.

It was as if Kakashi was at a lost. He didn't know what to do with his empty hands. His mouth did not form any words to Hinata's questioning look; as if he didn't have the words.

"_Just tell me the truth…I'm stronger then I look."_ Hinata's voice was strong in his thoughts.

The Blade of Kohona smiled again. A memory of Rin surfaced his thoughts. She was so strong.

_Ahhh… my friend…_Kakashi's head tilted slightly as he cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to something only he could hear. Uncalled recollections of his old team filled his memories. Orange goggles, dark spiky hair and an attitude that raked his nerves.

_Yes my best friend—and rival._ He felt as though he could almost laugh. _Obito you loved her. And though I didn't ask for it she loved me. How you fought to be out of my shadow, to become a true Uchiha and shinobi… Funny thing is _you're _the one that taught me what it meant to be a shinobi. What it means to really protect something—someone." _

"_Rin Obito liked you…loved you…you were important to him…Because of that I'll protect you through life and death." _Those were the words he told her because of what Obito had taught him.

"_Kakashi..I…"_ Rin had tried to confess to him then. But he couldn't let her.

"_I was once… the kind of trash that would abandon you…"_ Disgust laced the young Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi." This time it was Hinata's voice not Rin's that he heard.

The elite jounin brought his hand to the back of his head for a scratch, even through his mask Hinata could see his face change. He cocked his head to the other side dismissing all the painful things he couldn't hide from Hinata.

"Kakashi." Hinata spoke before Kakashi could begin on the details of Neji's "cure."

The young Huuyga leader smiled at him, that same empty smile he flashed her a few moments ago.

"You know it's a lie. Those things they teach you when you become a ninja. They tell you not to feel. That emotions ruin missions."

Kakashi felt the shame he felt all those years ago. The guilt ached through him now as he regarded that shame. He hated his father "The White Fang of Kohona" for letting his emotions get the best of him. He swore he would be the definition of a "true ninja" free of frivolous emotions adhering strictly to rules and protocol. Only later would he learn that his definition had been wrong.

_I became the "Legendary Sharingan Kakashi" because of Obito and because of Rin. It was because the feelings they showed me I learned to be better then I was._

_I never knew that what I thought of as weakness was your true strength. "I am proud of you Otosan."_

"I am sure the 'Legendary White Fang of Kohona' would be proud of you too. And so would Obito-san."

Kakashi didn't flinch at Hinata's words. His posture relaxed a moment before he stiffened.

The pale eyed kunoichi readied herself for what he would say regarding the junin curse.

"There is a way…and there is a price. It will be a delicate and tricky procedure, with a lot of risks."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"You must understand that even though you wish to remove the cursed seal from all branch members…"

"Kakashi-sensi I will exhaust all resources to succeed in my goal. I will not give up."

"…I understand, but the issue is not about resources. The problem lies in the curse seal itself. When placed on an infant at birth it becomes an integral part of their own chakra circulatory system. In a way it becomes necessary for life…even though its purpose is for death." The last word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Please continue." Hinata's soft voice encouraged him, she really was strong.

"As the child grows the junin curse becomes intricately woven into the functions of all major organs and becomes necessary for regulating the chakra system. It becomes the basic requirement for the formation of chakra and is essential for all the chakra systems. This in itself is how the junin works. By prerforming the required hand seals …."

Hinata's eyelids closed slowly. She had closed her eyes then too, the day that her father tried to teach her _those_ hand seals. She was unaware if Kakashi had finished his statement or not. She already knew what he would say. The hand seals did not "activate" the junin curse; it **removed** it. Freedom from the horrible curse of the branch house meant a painful and nefarious death.

Was that why when she accidentally caught a glimpse of her lifeless uncle he almost seemed to be smiling? He was finally at peace…finally free.

"The older one is when the seal is removed the more devastating it is."

Hinata laughed bitterly to herself, at least the main house was not in the practice of murdering children—just their older relatives.

"Safely removing the seal will require large amounts of chakra and pinpoint accuracy. As Tsunade-sama has realized, if we are removing something from the body we will have to put something back."

Piercing eyes regarded Kakashi.

"…and putting something foreign into a person's body could be rejected. In addition disrupting the chakra flow could sever the person's ability to use the donated chakra or the ability to create it."

Hinata's mind silently replaced all of Kakashi's impersonal references of a genderless nameless cursed branch member with a name that meant so much to her. The name of a cousin who had hated her and blamed her. The name of Neji, a young man with the sworn duty to protect her, the shinobi who had almost killed her. Neji-niisama the cousin she loved. She remembered the day he became broken because of their family. Hinata wished more then anything else that she would be able to fix that part of him.

"Neji-niisama.. (_if he is able to survive_ her thoughts betrayed her, her fear wavering her faith) may not be able to continue as a shinobi." The raven haired clan leader concluded and yet she still forced herself to speak.

"You will need chakra similar to Neji's as well as someone with the Byakugan to sever the junin chakra points accurately." Hinata placed her hands together.

"You will need me."

Kakashi's gaze lowered slightly. Rin, Obito, his father… their emotions, their love and sacrifice….

_Why does it have to come to this?_ Kakashi thought of Naruto then. He was alive and he was working to find Sasuke.

"_Hinata, it does not have to be your sacrifice. It does not have to be your life for his…"_ Even in his thoughts his mind trailed off with his last sentence, he knew what she was planning. _"There has to be another way…"_

Soft jet black hair swayed as Hinata shook her head no.

It was Kakashi's turn to close his eyes then. He sighed heavily. Naruto reminded him so much of Obito, and Sasuke…well Sasuke reminded him of himself.

The him before he learned a great lesson at the price of his best friend. He prayed to the gods that history would not repeat itself. _It does not have to be one for another. _

"_They are like children to me…" _His mind voiced what he never said out loud.

"_Don't worry Kakashi-sensi… Naruto will find a way, he will bring Sasuke back."_

"You will return in two days time with Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Neji-niisama we will complete the procedure then at the Kohona hospital at sunrise. Please be prepared." The young woman bowed.

"…_because I will be…"_

_

* * *

_

**Dun. Dun. DUN!!!! Ok another chappy for you, it's a bit longer (smile) I was going to make it even longer but this is a better transition to the next chapter. And another way to bribe you to give me more reviews (wicked smile)**

**A/n: the next chapter isn't written yet but it will feature more Kiba and the reactions of the other branch members. (Yes that means OCs but don't worry no "Mary Sues" they will (hopefully crosses fingers--dodges tomatoes) have depth and character.**


	15. Chapter 15

Koishii (Beloved) Part XV

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now an OC.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Kuso (curse word)

* * *

**Previously**

As Team 10 walked by Kiba noticed a faint scent that was familiar, but before he could place it a small girl with very distinct pale Huuyga eyes approached him.

* * *

**Ch 15**

Kiba felt himself shudder.

"_Oi, why is Hinata's family so creepy?"_ The tattooed shinobi stole a glance at Akamaru, who gave him a strange look.

Kiba suddenly felt guilty for his fleeting thought.

A mass of straight brown hair parted slightly as a small pale chin tilted upwards. The young girl had dropped her head after seeing Kiba in the distance. She continued to race towards him with her gaze on the ground.

Once face to face the small Huuyga squared her posture and Kiba could finally see the face of Hanabi. She smelled of tears even though her eyes were clear.

"_Hinata!"_ The dog like ninja felt a panic rise to his throat. _"Why is Hinata's little sister here? Is Hinata OK? What the hell is going on?"_ Kiba's mind was racing.

"Please Kiba-san, my sister Hinata-sama has summoned you."

"_Hinata-sama? Did Hanabi ever call her older sister Hinata-sama before?" _Kiba didn't have time to finish his thoughts as they raced through Kohona to the Huuyga compound.

Hinata was sitting on the steps of the main entrance to the Huuyga estate. It seemed like any other day he would meet her before their trainings or missions.

Akamaru looked from Kiba to Hinata, and then slowly walked to a patch of grass and laid down. He knew something was wrong.

She smelled like lavender and tea…and of old tears.

His kunoichi teammate glanced over at her younger sister and Hanabi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata smiled at him.

"_Please don't smile like that. Don't smile if you don't mean it."_ Kiba thought sadly.

She mentioned for him to sit next to him.

"_Where the hell is Shino? Shouldn't he be here?"_ Kiba eternally winced.

A soft warm hand touched his cheek, and before he could stop himself he covered it with his own calloused hand. He found him closing the small gap they had between them.

Hinata leaned into him and Kiba touched his lips reverently to her forehead. He silently cursed himself as he tried to ingrain the moment in his memory.

"_Hinata-chan you break what little control I have…"_ Kiba hated himself for his actions.

"_That's me in a nutshell always acting without thinking."_ Finally finding his resolve again, Kiba knew he should not tread on dangerous grounds.

"_I will not step on any friendships that are precious to me."_ It was then he smiled.

"_Please don't smile like that. Don't smile if you don't mean it."_ Hinata's soft voice felt like whisper in his thoughts. Kiba broke free from Hinata's warmth in shock, his eyes wide.

"_Kiba-kun, don't look at me like that…you would never… betray your team. You are loyal…like a dog."_ Hinata smiled playfully at her own lame joke.

It was a smile that undid him.

A gentle finger traced one of his tattooed cheeks before dropping to her lap. It was only then that he noticed it. The faint smell of death.

"_Hinata-sama"_ Hanabi's voice replayed in his mind_. "It all makes sense now…"_

"_Kiba-kun… I have a favor to ask."_

Hinata's back was to him now. She was facing the branch house complex.

"_Hinata-chan… how are you talking to me like this?"_

She chuckled softly. _"I guess it is a gift from my mother…"_

"_Your mother?"_ Kiba had never heard Hinata speak of her mother in all the time that he knew her.

It was all starting to make sense now. How it seemed she knew what Akamaru was saying. How she and Shino… Kiba scowled slightly in spite of himself.

"Kuso, why do I always have to be so slow?"

"You're not slow Kiba."

"Well, I'm no Shikamaru." He flashed a toothy grin.

"_I'm no Shino_." He knew that she had heard his last statement but they both pretended that they didn't.

Hinata turned to face him again. "You were the youngest of your clan to receive those." Her eyes traced the fang like marks that painted her dog-like teammate.

Kiba made a lopsided grin. He felt pride and a little embarrassed. The idea of "becoming a man" and having a ceremony about it was a little ridiculous he had to admit.

But it was a part of his clan's tradition. Only it was supposed to be his father giving him his red clan symbols, not his sister.

"You know we went back to your sister's that same day you finished your tattoo?"

"…you and Kaori-chan?"

"Yes, we visited her while you were performing the second part of your ceremony."

Hinata turned her back to him again and revealed a red sun on her back that looked like the symbol of her clan.

"How long have you had that? Kuso! I really am slow…all this time and I hadn't noticed."

"Does Shino know you have that?"

_I haven't mentioned it…_

_So he hasn't _seen_ it…_

Kiba noticed Hinata blush slightly

"Kaori has the same symbol on her back too…being a branch member to the Huuyga family, and not having parents—" Hinata stopped suddenly mid-sentence.

"I need you to relay the news to the branch members. Hiashi-sama is...th-that I am now clan leader."

Hinata radiated tension and unease.

"_It just doesn't add up why do you need me to do this task?" _

"Because I trust you, because the branch member's don't trust the main branch. Many did not like my fathers… _ways_… and might find this the perfect opportunity to set up a coup d'etat against the main branch. They will see it as a weakness."

"_Because they see me as weak"_

"I am also trying to remove the junin curse, but I will not know of its outcome or the feasibility of removing it from all the branch members. This information cannot yet be revealed. I need you Kiba. I need you to prevent any conflicts that might arise."

It was so strange to hear Hinata in his head, even stranger to hear her speak as a leader.

"_Your wrong Hinata-sama, you are not weak."_

"Please don't call me that."

Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I will do everything that I can…"Akamaru let out a ruff bark from his spot and bounded quickly to Hinata's side. "Yes Akamaru…We will do everything that _we_ can."

"Kaori will help you." Hinata's pale moon eyes looked so heartbroken.

"You will probably find her at the garden we made."

* * *

_Associating with the branch house was restricted…_

_Leaving the grounds unattended was not allowed…_

But Kiba found himself a new friend; and he was someone who believed rules were meant to be bent.

True this girl in particular had punched him in the face (and punched him hard) the first time they met. The memory alone made his jaw hurt. His small hand rose to feel his chin as if it was that day again.

There was just something about the quiet girl. Her little hands fidgeted constantly, her pretty pearl eyes would dart around like a lost doe and she would turn the cutest shades of pink at the oddest moments.

She kept to herself mostly in class, but Kiba knew Akamaru could work his charm. And one day unbeknown to Kiba he did just that. The small fluffy white puppy trotted over to a distraught looking Hinata while Kiba was busy pulling grass out of the ground.

From that moment on Kiba had an excuse to be near the Huuyga heir. She had a soft spot for small furry things. Consequently, from that moment on, Kiba began spiking his hair more.

To untrained eyes and ears nothing would seem out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just some wind in trees.

In actuality it was two young ninja in training and one nin-puppy.

Two academe children, a boy with painted red cheeks and wild dark hair and a girl with pale white eyes and a nervous stutter were enjoying a day off from their usual shinobi training schedule. It was Saturday.

"_Yes.."_ Kiba thought to himself, _"rules were meant to be bent…" _

The spikey haired Inzuka shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "_B_e_nt, broken same difference..."_

In a corner of the Huuyga branch house complexes, Akamaru was digging in a patch of soil.

"Good job boy" Hinata's voice was hardly even a whisper; if Kiba didn't have such sensitive hearing he would have missed it.

The small nin-puppy was rewarded with a soft pat on the head.

"K-Kiba-kun c-could y-you p-please…"

_Why doesn't she stutter with Akamaru?_ Kiba wondered.

He handed her a small burlap bundle from his supply pouch (just a few herb seedlings and roots he "borrowed" from his older sister.)

It wasn't often that Kiba found himself "gardening" or having the patience for someone to spit out a five words in twice the time, (because of stuttered and repeated consonants or syllables).

No, Kiba's pack did not know about Hinata.

Under red painted cheeks a new shade of pink formed. Yes, he spent a lot of time with a lot of girls, but it was different with this one girl in particular.

He listened to her. He did as she asked. He wasn't his usual demanding self around her.

"_I really need to stay away from this girl."_ Kiba thought nervously.

* * *

It had been years since Kiba had visited that garden. 

A barking laugh rolled out of him.

"Oh that's why Shino was glaring daggers at me all those years ago!" He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Kuso. I really am slow!" Kiba said to no one.

_And I thought he just didn't like me because I said he had a girl's name. Well it was about a girl anyway…

* * *

_

Kaori's skin prickled.

Her pale eyes glanced up, no cloud in sight.

"Doesn't look like it's going to rain." Kaori's thick eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. A brief puff of breath blew away an unruly bang out of her face while she continued to pull weeds from the makeshift garden. Kaori's sighed as her offending bang slipped back into her field of vision.

"Feh, I thought short hair was supposed to be more convenient…" Kaori glanced at her dirty calloused hand.

"I really should stop biting my nails." She thought idly before tucking her short black hair behind her ear for what seem like the hundredth time that day.

"You know if you keep talking to yourself, people might think you're crazy." Kiba raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched into a smirk.

Without turning the young Huuyga woman scoffed. "You know eyebrow tweezing is usually a feminine practice."

"Yeah? Well, then maybe you should try it." Kiba quipped.

Kaori spun on her heel. "Kiba."

The Inzunka expected her to pounce, but she seemed calm.

"Kaori."

She inhaled slowly and her features tightened into a scowl. "Bathe often?"

"More then you."

Kaori sighed in defeat. She had finally let herself look him over. To his left was Akamaru whose small frame had drastically changed. Kiba himself was a bit taller, but by the looks of it not as tall as her. His hair was as wild as it used to be and his painted cheeks were no longer painted, but tattooed. But most of all she noted his facial expression which told her more then she needed to know.

"Whatever Hinata-chan needs, I'll do my best to help."

* * *

"Shino-kun, what are you doing in my _private_ files?" 

The desperate looking Aburame was not surprised that even though he was a well trained and skilled chunnin he was not able to detect the Hokage return to her office.

_The same thing I was doing at the Kohona hospital, the same thing I was doing at the Huuyga compounds… I'm trying to save her, and I'm…_

"Failing her." Shino's baritone voice was emotionless. His previous look of anguish was replaced with a stoic mask.

t.b.c.

* * *

**A/n: Look my internet has yet to be disconnected…. I didn't get very many reviews but on the brighter side I have reached over 4,000 hits. I guess Shino/Hinata fans are shy like Hinata or quiet like Shino. ****But for those you who have commented ****THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**This chapters bribe: Author sends a Naruto character of your choice to go through your personal things if you leave me a little comment. Up to readers discretion as how to "handle" the naughty intruders. **

**_Up next… where was Shino and what was he doing?_ **


	16. Chapter 16

Koishii (Beloved) Part XVI

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now an OC.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)  
Kuso (curse word)

* * *

**Previously**

"_Our life"_ The kikaichu spoke to him, but the young insect wielder was having difficulty understanding them.

"_Your mate…"_

"_Hinata…"_

"…_save her."_

"_I wish I knew how."

* * *

_

Ch 16

The pressure that he felt in his chest had not lessened.

"Does it feel this way to you? Does it hurt so much that it's hard to breathe… Which is ridiculous really, what does the heart have to do with the lungs?" Shino ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad that you're with me, otherwise I'd just be talking to myself."

The kikai hummed softly in reply.

_Sure… because talking to a hive of destruction bugs that live inside your body is _so much _better._ The kikai wielder snickered to himself.

_Really? Is this what I have become? A walking cliché, the Byronic hero to my own tale…_

_Boy meets shy girl, falls-head-over-heels in love and is brought out of his stoic shell. Yes it would be a best-seller, better then _Make Out Paradise

_Well, maybe not completely hackneyed. It would be more like _bug-boy_ meets _white-eyed princess_ intent on changing her destiny… _

The tightness returned to Shino's chest. It was an agonizing hurt filled with the sharp feeling of fear and the dull ache of sadness.

_Save her_. The kikai responded to their master's inner turmoil.

* * *

Through the private files and scrolls of the Hyuuga library Shino could find nothing regarding Hyuuga Haruhi's condition. 

He could not find anything in the Kohona Hospital records. From what he could gather, she had never even been seen by a medical-ninja, not even for the birth of her daughters.

Shino's last resort was to search through the most renowned medical-ninja of Kohona.

Shino's blank face hardly registered the Hokage's presence. She had asked him what he was doing and all he could think of was the truth.

His hand gripped the scroll he was holding even tighter before his posture relaxed.

"Failing her."

"You know before you go un-announced through someone's things… have you ever thought to ask for help?" The blond Hokage's gaze found her desk.

Shino saw medical records and old Hyuuga family scrolls. The realization that the things he was looking for was in such an obvious place hit him.

"You already know about Hinata's… condition" Shino found it hard to utter a word that would make Hinata's illness more real.

"I came to her as soon as I found out."

Aburame Shino did not have to turn his head to know whose self righteous voice it was.

"Aburame Shino. I have told you that if you are unable to protect Hinata-sama, then you are unworthy of her. I see now that you truly are incapable."

"Oh, I see… so _Neji-san_, try to kill your cousin lately?" Shino rose his arms to release his whole hive on the long-winded hypocrite. _Just a little trim of his shiny girly locks….or better yet…_

Neji was already in his fighting stance.

Before Shino was able to finish what he was thinking, Hinata was standing in front of Neji with her open palms toward him.

"STOP!!!!" The scream that came from the new Hyuuga Clan leader was hardly recognizable as the quite Hinata everyone knew and loved. She was clearly enraged.

Several of the Shino's scout beetles (who are by nature faster then other types of kikai) were already entangled in Neji's raven mane and were dutifully ridding him of his feminine tresses.

The remainder of Shino's hive had stopped advancing and was completely still.

While it was possible (among other Aburame's) to communicate with a hive that was not one's own, it was _not_ possible to control a hive that was not connected to their chakra system.

Shino's jaw dropped and his hazel eyes widened behind his dark glasses. He then closed his mouth, only to have his jaw drop again as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Once he was done making a very good imitation of a gaping fish, Shino recalled his hive to him.

The scout beetles were the last to return, with long chunks of hair trailing behind them.

Several strands landed softly on Hinata's shoulder. A small hand slowly fingered the unidentified thing that had landed on her. Hinata took in a sharp breath before spinning around to face her older cousin.

When she finally faced her cousin, Hinata's pale lavender eyes doubled in size at the sight of Neji's new… "haircut."

Shino was once again imitating a fish out of water, and Neji was frantically running his fingers through his butchered mane.

Tsunade's roaring laughter was choked with sobs. "I bet…Hi…hicc..inata's… gonna kill…hahahaha…y-you!"

Caught between rage, shock, absurdity and the Hokage's cackling laughter, Hinata made her own impersonation of a tomato.

The heat flooded from her face to the rest of her body while a small sigh escaped her.

_Here we go again_ she thought, wondering mildly if she would pass out before or after she would hit the ground.

She never felt the darkness claim her or felt the hard impact of cold ground.

Hinata collapsed into soft thick green fabric.

"Koishii." She whispered. "Can we go home?"

* * *

**A/n: I don't completely see Shino as the "Byronic Hero" that he might imagine himself to be. But there are similarities: a loner that is moody (well internally moody and externally stoic), self-critical and introspective. All things that I love about Shino, that and his deep voice.**

**This chapter is dedicated lonleystar, for the bit of comedy I just had to add. She patiently (or not so patiently waited since chapter 11 for it) **

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and brighten my holidays! **


	17. Chapter 17

Koishii (Beloved) Part XVII

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now some fluffiness.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (beloved/dear)

Otosan (Father)

* * *

**Previously**

_Here we go again_ she thought, wondering mildly if she would pass out before or after she would hit the ground.

She never felt the darkness claim her or felt the hard impact of cold ground.

Hinata collapsed into soft thick green fabric.

"Koishii." She whispered. "Can we go home?"

* * *

Chapter 17

Hinata enveloped herself in a nest of soft fabrics willing herself to stay awake. The warm blankets smelled like fresh laundry and she leaned into the expansive bed stretching out her arms and legs to take up as much room as possible.

Shino couldn't help but smile to himself. She looked just like a cat. The way she started off all balled up in fluffy blankets and then finally proceeded to slowly stretch and sprawl herself out with her hair all in disarray.

From his spot at the foot of the bed he quietly watched as a soft and warm hand found his. He gently caressed the pads of her fingertips. Hinata hummed quietly in reply.

"Just rest my shitawashii."

Bleary soft lavender eyes found the source of the beautiful voice that she loved and an easy smile graced her features.

"Hi." Hinata grinned a very cat-like smile.

"Hi." A deep and comforting voice replied.

"Sooooo…. Do you bring all your girlfriends to your place? Or just the ones that ask you to take them 'home'?"

Hinata loved it when Shino smirked.

He watched as she gathered up a mountain of blankets and patted a spot next to her.

"Kioshii, why do you have such a big bed?"

The young Aburame arched an eyebrow at her question.

"I mean other then the fact that you're so tall…"

There was that handsome smirk again.

"To entertain all the girls that I bring to my place." Shino deadpanned.

Thump.

A pillow he saw coming a mile away planted itself across his face and he made no movements to dodge it.

His smirk widened into a full smile that crinkled the corners of his almond shaped eyes.

"My father went through a 'carpenter/handyman/know-it-all stage' and this," Shino eyed the outlines of the ridiculously large bed frame, "ended up being the result."

"He had to get a king sized bed just to fit the thing. Of course he maintained his stance that he 'meant to make it that way' because he knew I would be so tall…"

"And…" Hinata encouraged.

"…and because I toss and turn when I sleep. Otosan said 'That way son, you won't fall off the bed.'" Hinata burst into laughter at Shino's perfect impersonation of his father.

"Really? You never did on our missions."

"Well," Shino faced Hinata fully his sunglasses safely away on his desk "you were there."

"_Kuso, still making me blush_."

"_Hummm… a blushing girl in my bed_." Shino's temperature began to rise.

"Yeah and how many of those have you had here before?!" Hinata elevated voice was a whole octave higher. Her face winced slightly as she hurt her finger jabbing the massive bed.

The offending hand was captured by large warm Aburame hands to be brought up to Shino's lips for a reverent kiss.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"Jealous? Who's jealous? Kiba's truly right about you. You've never had a girl before. I have nothing to be jealous for. You're just a 'bug-wielding prude.'"

It was Shino's turn to laugh as Hinata made a terrible impersonation of their dog loving teammate.

"…had a girl before?" He repeated her words.

A searing heat crossed Hinata's once pale face.

"I-I meant…"

"Hinata." Shino wrapped his arms around the blushing girl in his bed. "You're too easy."

The young Aburame made no movements as Hinata pinched him in his side.

"Too easy to _tease_, what did you think I mean?"

A small hand wrapped around Shino's tall collar and pulled him down into the bed so that he was flush against Hinata. His whole body responded in an Aburame version of a blush his skin was searing hot to the touch.

"Now who's easy?"

Shino hid his face in the curve of his captor's neck and inhaled her feminine scent. His hot breath made her tremble slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"N-No, I j-just think you're really hot."

Hinata could feel Shino's smirk on her delicate neck.

"So, do your kikai blush for you when your temperature rises?" The flustered Huuyga added before Shino could come back with a smug quip about how "hot he was."

"Would you like to see?" Shino rested his head on Hinata's small shoulder.

"Honestly, I do not know." He thoughtfully added ready to summon a single kikai for her to inspect.

"_Please, come here._" Hinata beckoned, and a small scout landed on her extended finger. It was surprisingly warm to the touch and was vibrating as though it was silently humming.

Shino's eyebrows furrowed slightly as the kikai danced on the end of Hinata's fingertip.

"Well, he doesn't look like he's blushing, but he certainly seems happy." Seeing Shino's hair sticking up in all directions Hinata placed the little scout on a wayward lick of hair.

"Hinata-chan, you don't have to pretend." Shino's voice turned grave.

"Pretend?" Small hands traced the outlines of Shino's solemn face. "I'm not pretending."

"_I have failed you, I have not protected you-I need to save you._" He thought silently to himself.

"_Shino-kun._ Stop. You are my everything. You have not failed me._"_ Hinata entwined her fingers in his wild hair and smothered his doubts in gentle and needy kisses.

"_All I need is you_." Hinata's possessive embrace tightened around her koishii.

"Please don't leave me…stay with me…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I mean…be with me…_always_." Shino inhaled slowly. "Hyuuga Hinata, I want you to be my family. I want…_what is not possible_."

* * *

**A/n: (looks left and right) No Kiba? **

**Good because I don't think he'd like me referring to Hinata as a cat. Oh no, not a cat… that is like a bad word. So does Shino finally see Hinata's tattoo? Or get what he believes is "not possible?"**

**Please review I'm having a bad day and it would really cheer me up. Then I'll be inspired to update faster. (bribe, bribe)**


	18. Chapter 18

Koishii (Beloved) Part XVIII

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now some fluffiness.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (Beloved/dear)

Otosan (Father)

Kami (God)

* * *

**Previously **

"_All I need is you_." Hinata's possessive embrace tightened around her koishii.

"Please don't leave me…stay with me…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I mean…be with me…_always_." Shino inhaled slowly. "Hyuuga Hinata, I want you to be my family. I want…_what is not possible_."

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"_Oh kami…._

_I can't breathe. _

_What? _

_I mean…does he mean what I think he means? _

_We're so young._

_But lots of shinobi—but we've never talked about—is he ever going to finish his sentence?"_

"Hinata?

Hinata?

Koishii, are you breathing?"

"_Is he shaking me? _

_Am I shaking or is everything else shaking?_

_It feels like the room is dark…but my eyes are open…"_

"Sh-shino? Shino-kun…stop…shaking me…"

"_He's trembling…"_

"Koishii, I'm ok.

A pale hand traced blistering hot skin.

"Shino-kun, you really are hot."

_Come on, my love, please smile again._

_Don't look at me that way._

_Don't look at me like I'm dying. _

"Is that the look I am giving you?" Shino cleared his throat. _"I think I'm the one who's dying here."_

"I think…I think—I am not doing this the right way."

Shino slid away from the cool comfort of Hinata's soft hand and moved completely off his bed.

"_Is he kneeling?_

_No…_

_He _took_ a knee…_

_My heart is racing…"_

"Hyuuga Hinata, I love you. I have loved you…" Shino's hands were like fire to the touch as he grasped Hinata's hands in his own.

"You're my first thought in the morning, and my last thought at night. You're joy is my happiness your pain is my agony" _This is agony, I'm such an idiot. I must sound like an idiot._

"I want…"

_Is Shino at a lost for words?_

_Dear kami, don't let me faint._ Hinata's secret thoughts pleaded.

"Would you…"

Hinata could hear Shino sigh heavily. _"He truly is lost…" _

Suddenly strong hands wove themselves into raven hair and Hinata was pulled into a fervent and heated kiss.

She yielded to him, losing herself in his passionate need for her.

Shino's touch roamed Hinata's curves and found the hem of her shirt. His hand ghosted across the delicate skin of her back.

His kiss paused while his fingers traced the small of her back finding the skin slightly raised in areas.

"A scar?" Shino wondered. If it was possible the "blushing" Aburame's temperature elevated again as he contemplated the mysteries of Hinata's bare skin.

"_It's just a tattoo."_

"_Just a tattoo?"_ Shino repeated in awe.

An image of the Hyuuga family crest flashed in Shino's thoughts.

"…"

Hinata's hands did their own exploring as she kissed him anew.

"_I'm not going to be ignored over a tattoo…"_

"_I'm not ignoring you." _

"Then don't ignore me." 

One hand left Hinata to find something in his coat pocket.

"This is for you, if you wish it to be so."

Hinata looked at a small mahogany box that was in the palm of Shino's hand.

"I did not lie. I am as you will have me."

Hinata opened the wooden box to see an exquisite ring made of white gold. The setting was of a large diamond that had an oval shape similar to the Aburame Clan's kikai. The clasps that held the diamond almost looked like kikai "feet."

She couldn't help but smile at how the ring mirrored the symbol and heart of the Aburames.

Hinata delicately reached for the ring to remove it from its box. With two hands she examined it closely.

Inscribed on the inside was "PUT ME BACK ON!"

Hinata made a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a gasp.

"_It was my father's attempt at humor."_

Shino's intense hazel gaze found wide opal eyes peering through the soul of him.

"Marry me…

_will you marry me?"

* * *

_

**A/n: OK yes I'm evil, with the cliffy and all. But I really need to think over how Chapter 19 is going to go.**

**Thanks for the reviews (and cookies). **

**Someone told me it isn't nice to bribe. **

**So… author shamelessly pulls the good 'ol puppy dog eyes (learned from good 'ol Kiba!)**


	19. Chapter 19

Koishii (Beloved) Part XVIIII

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now some fluffiness.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (Beloved/dear)

Otosan (Father)

Okasa (Mother)

Kami (God)

Junin (Seal)

* * *

**Previously **

Shino's intense hazel gaze found wide opal eyes peering through the soul of him.

"Marry me…

_will you marry me?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

Marriage was not uncommon among shinobi, even those with chuunin rank. They lived dangerous and potentially short lives.

While common villagers would wait to wed and have children, it was not always a luxury all shinobi could afford.

Safe, quick, easy missions that were few and far between could allow some shinobi semblance of a normal family life.

"_A normal family life… what is that? Kiba grew up without a father, Shino and I grew up without a mother, Naruto… he—he lost both his parents._

_So many young children have lost so much, just because they are the children of shinobi…_

_Does the title of shinobi succeed the title of all else?_

_Does it come before being a wife or a husband?_

_Shinobi live and die for their village…_

_Husband are lost…_

_wives are lost…_

_Being a shinobi and being married is complicated._

_Marrying someone outside of your clan (especially when your clan is extremely exclusive) is complicated._

_Being Clan Leader and marrying someone outside of your clan…"_

"It's complicated…" Were the words that came out of Hinata's mouth.

Shino's face did not register any emotions.

"_What was I thinking? I was too forward…we are too young…"_ The private and frantic thoughts raced in stoic young shinobi mind.

"I know…" Shino's voice was low.

"This was your mothers?" Hinata's voice was delicate as she traced her fingers over the intricate detail.

"She was a kunoichi…."

Shino knew what Hinata wanted to ask before she finished her sentence.

"Otosan inherited it from our family…." Shino studied the questioning look on the raven haired beauty in front of him.

"Many of the kunoichi in our clan retire when they begin their family. I guess we are very traditional when it comes to that aspect… but Okasa, she was," a wry smile broke Shino's lips, "well she was the one to tame the notorious Aburame Shibi."

Hinata found herself smiling with Shino's infectious smirk.

"She didn't quit being a kunoichi."

Nod.

"She wouldn't ware her ring on missions."

Nod.

"She didn't want to have anything to let her enemies know there was someone in her life that they could use as… 'leverage' was the word she used." Shino chukled lightly.

"You know when they argued Otosan would yell, 'Oh what do you care? All I am is 'leverage' to you!' So when I was really young I thought 'leverage' was a bad word."

Hinata wished he could have met the strong kunoichi that was Shino's mother.

"I wished you could have met her too."

"_As a shinobi we must always hide weaknesses, even when in reality, they maybe our truest strengths. Why is it this way? Why is emotion not allowed?"_

"They are allowed, just in secret."

It was Hinata's turn to smirk, "You mean like Kurenai-sensai and Asuma-san?"

Shino raised a handsome eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're as dense as Kiba."

"No need to insult, I have known for sometime now."

"Koishii, it really is complicated…there are things…I-I have to do. There's Neji…" Hinata's voice trailed off and Shino was sure that if she wasn't carefully holding his mother's ring in her hand she would be poking her two index fingers together.

"Oh." Hinata caught her breath, realizing she was still holding the symbol of a promise she had yet to accept. She extended her hand to return the ring.

"Shitawashii, that is yours, it could never belong to anyone else."

Tears streamed down from pale colored eyes as Shino's solid form embraced her.

"Does it make you cry to think of marrying a bug-infested-freak like me?"

A choking laugh was muffled into Shino's shirt.

* * *

"Stop yelling at me I have tried every phone number I have, no one is answering their phone." 

"I'm not yelling, dog-boy. You're not listening." Karoi patted Kiba on the head lightly.

"Relax fluffy, don't get your panties in a bunch… And just to let you know, growling at me won't help you find Hinata-chan."

The annoyed Inzunka glared at Karoi's perfect smile.

"She's probably with Shino, let's just go to his house."

* * *

"Kiba and a young Hyuuga woman are at the front door."

"Karoi?" Hinata's face lit with a smile while she made her way to greet them.

"We should have called first!" Kiba looked anxiously at the closed door.

"We did call. No one was picking up their phones. What are you so worried about anyway? That we are _interrupting_ something?" Karoi waged her thick brows suggestively.

"Is everyone in Kohona a perv?"

"Look who's talking."

Shino's tall formed loomed over his two guests, who instantly quieted once the large door opened.

Karoi's perfect smile flashed again as she caught a glimpse of the new Hyuuga leader rush towards her for a full embrace.

"Hinata-chan it has been too long."

"Yes Karoi, it has. I-I'm truly sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault. Your fa…"

The sadness on Hinata's face cut Karoi's sentence short.

"I'm sorry for your loss; anything you need from me I, I'll do my best to help."

"Karoi, this is Shino he is…a member of my team."

The taller Hyuuga noticed the blush that stained Hinata's face as she bowed to Shino.

"Please come inside." Shino stepped aside to let Kiba and Karoi in.

"I will make some tea please have a seat at the dinning table."

Hinata waited for Shino to return with the tea before she began.

"Kiba. Karoi. What is the situation regarding the branch members?"

"There doesn't seem to be any signs of unrest. Many regard you as a kind person, but some fear your shy nature is not suited for leadership." Karoi answered.

"I see. Kiba has there been any hints of a possible riot?"

"Once your sister gave word, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Hinata exhaled slowly. "I have already informed Neji, that it is my wish to remove the junin seal from the branch house."

Karoi unconsciously rubbed the hidden spot behind her long bangs.

"Hinata-chan is that even possible." Karoi's voice was a gentle whisper.

Kiba noticed that Karoi looked almost fragile; it was something that unnerved him.

"It will be difficult and I don't know how we will be able to help every member. Neji-oniisan will be the first…and if oniisan accepts…he will take my place as Hyuuga clan leader." Hinata looked at Shino who remained quite throughout the exchange.

"And I…I will join the Aburame clan." Hinata's left thumb traced the band on her ring finger.

Shino almost dropped the tea cup he was holding and Kiba bit his lip.

Hinata's eyes darted towards her koishii and wondered if he was breathing. She placed her hand on top of his and turned to face him.

"Yes, Shino, I will marry you."

* * *

A/n: TaDa! Another chapter. 

Hope you liked it. Congrats Shino your woman said yes! Yeay!


	20. Chapter 20

Koishii (Beloved) Part XX

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now some fluffiness.

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (Beloved/dear)

Otosan (Father)

Okasa (Mother)

Kami (God)

Junin (Seal)

Kimi (form of "You", term of endearment from a husband to wife)

Kampai (Cheers)

* * *

**Previously **

Shino almost dropped the tea cup he was holding and Kiba bit his lip.

Hinata's eyes darted towards her koishii and wondered if he was breathing. She placed her hand on top of his and turned to face him.

"Yes, Shino, I will marry you."

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Ahhhh… young people drinking my tea." Aburame Shibi sauntered into the dinning area.

"Shino," the older Aburame's gaze found a blushing Hyuuga Hinata, "Hinata-chan."

"_I see where Shino got his smirk from_" The blushing kunoichi couldn't help but think as she glanced at her future husband.

"_Oh kami this must be what you feel like koishii."_ Hinata's skin warmed with a blush that threatening to cover her whole body.

"So what's new young people?" Shibi's shaded glance found the chuunin members of Team 8 along with another short haired Hyuuga in the room.

"_Ah my son, I know that look. Kimi, always had him keep it safe for you, ne shitawashii?"_ Hinata's newly reddening face caught Shibi's attention.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" Shibi's raised his eyebrows to emphasize his question.

"Otosan, Hinata-sama…" Shino could see Hinata flinch in the corner of his vision, "has assumed the role of clan leader…"

Shibi bowed deeply, "I'm sorry for you loss, if the Aburame's can do anything to assist you, we will do all that we can for you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata wasn't completely sure, but she had the distinct feeling that Shino's father had just winked at her.

"W-well, I-I i-if… a-actually…"

"Otosan, I have asked Hinata to marry me…and she has accepted."

A wide toothy grin cracked Shibi's previously solemn face.

"Well," Shino's father eased his way in between Kaori and Kiba and draped an arm over each of them, "this calls for something far stronger then tea."

Kiba's mischievous grin was now matching Shibi's smirk. Kaori rolled her eyes at the two.

"Aburame-san, this is Hyuuga Kaori, she is helping Kiba-kun patrol the branch house sections of the clan. I fear unrest in light of all that has happened." Hinata's newfound voice softened with her last statement.

Shibi's knowing smile comforted Hinata as she unconsciously reverting back to her old habit of poking her fingers together.

"Call me Otosan, Hinata-chan." Shibi stated lightly as he reached in a cupboard for a bottle labeled "Shibi Special" and a stack of sake cups. He carefully poured equal amounts of the amber colored liquid to everyone (then continued to pour himself a little extra.)

Hinata smelled the contents of her cup, it had a hint of vanilla spice and something that reminded her of the turpentine Neji used to remove the paint off her dresser last year.

With a bit of trepidation the young Hyuuga clan leader, soon to be Aburame thought _"If I'm going to be an Aburame, might as well do as an Aburame would do." _

"Kampai!" They all said in unison.

Hinata's eyes watered the whole time the "Shibi Concoction" burned her throat and well into her stomach. All the while she silently wished she had eaten something before "enjoying" her drink.

"Kampai!"

A blur of poured drinks, Hinata mildly wondered if the "Shibi Special" would ever run out. Just as the thought ran across her mind Kiba was pouring a bottle that said "Shibi Surprise."

"Kampai!"

The clear liquid burned a little less, but tasted more like turpentine.

"Kampai!"

Hinata found herself laughing, but had no idea why.

"Kampai!"

Hinata's cheeks felt extreamly hot.

"Kampai!"

Shino's perfect posture was slouched slightly.

"Kampai!"

Kiba was poking Karoi who was in the middle of a full hearted belly laugh.

"Kampai!"

"Ok young people! I shall retire to my quarters! I think there is one "Shibi Supreme" left but who knows." Aburame Shibi shrugged his shoulders lazily.

Shibi walked (staggered off) to bed.

While Kiba was rubbing his hands greedily. "Hummm…. 'Shibi Supreme'?"

"Hi-hic-nata-chan I think I'll re-retire… to my quar-quar-hic-quar…go home too."

"Ahhhh Karoi-chan…. Come on, it's a "Shibi Supreme." Kiba's arms wrapped themselves around Karoi.

"_Oh no"_ Hinata was mindful enough to know that what would happened next would not be good.

Thud.

"GETCHER BLOODY PAWS OFF ME MUTT!"

Kiba's face was flat on the ground.

Shino was blocking Karoi's access to the floored Inzunka.

Kaori was not kunoichi, but Shino knew not to incur the wrath of a woman.

"Ohhhh kay, time t-to go home." Hinata interjected.

"Th-that's what I-I said!"

"Fine, I'll walk you home, I need to pick up Akamaru from Hana's place anyway."

"Oh put your pout away, the puppy dog look only works on Akamaru."

"Kaori you're so mean!"

Shino shot a warning look to Kiba.

"Come on Hyuuga, you're drunk, you're mother's probably worried—" Kiba wanted to hit himself for his stupid slip. He quickly studied Karoi's lightly pink face for any reaction.

"Kiba-chan, your mother's probably sad…that she ever had a son like you. Take me home Inzuka."

"Shino, Hinata…er…congratulations." Kiba said quietly as he guided the taller Hyuuga to the front door.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan, invite me to the wedding."

Kiba and Karoi were out the door smelling heavily of alcohol.

Hinata watched them leave feeling a little light headed.

Shino's unguarded smile caught Hinata's breath. It was smile reserved just for her, and she felt like she was floating.

"Thank you."

"Thank you? For what my koishii?"

Shino took Hinata's left hand and placed gentle kisses on it before placing it over his hart.

"For this."

Hinata wanted to return his kisses but her stomach had had other ideas and she took off in the direction of the bathroom.

_"Kami, it burns more coming up then going down."_ Hinata tried to rinse out the horrid taste out of her mouth while forcing herself upright from the sink she was clutching to.

_"Oh Kami, I can't stand."_

Before Hinata was about to fall unceremoniously on to the cold tile floor she felt a familiar soft fabric engulf her.

* * *

"Shino-kun once again to my rescue." Hinata smiled weakly at her green clad savoir and cuddled herself into Shino's large bed. 

"How do you keep getting me into your bed?"

Shino smoothed her raven hair in long strokes.

"Rest."

"You like having drunk women in your bed?"

"Go to sleep, you'll feel worse in the morning."

"Should I go home?"

"This is your home… if you would like it to be."

Unable to make anymore coherent thoughts Hinata let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Shino made his way over to the dining area to clear the table to find his father pouring himself a "Shibi Supreme." 

"Shino-kun…"

"Otosan."

"The Hyuuga Clan will never accept an Aburame into their house."

"Hinata is leaving her clan, she will make Neji clan leader."

Shibi regarded his son with a raised eyebrow.

"The Hyuuga Clan will never accept a branch member as clan leader."

"Hinata's goal is to remove the junin curse from all branch members."

Shibi took a long swig of his drink.

"I have offered her a home here Otosan."

"She is more then welcome Shino-kun…but things might get," The elder Aburame flashed a sly grin through his serious demeanor "complicated."

"…that's what she said." Shino looked towards his room.

* * *

A/n: I know this chapter was mostly set up for the next chapter.  
But I hope you still liked it. I love writing Shibi. 


	21. Chapter 21

Koishii (Beloved) Part XXI

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now things get "complicated".

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (Beloved/dear)

Otosan (Father)

Okasa (Mother)

Kami (God)

Obaasan (Grandma)

Tenketsu (Chakra point)

Chibi (Small, cute cartoons)

* * *

**Previously **

"I have offered her a home here Otosan."

"She is more then welcome Shino-kun…but things might get," The elder Aburame flashed a sly grin through his serious demeanor "complicated."

"…that's what she said." Shino looked towards his room.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"_Shino-kun was right I feel worse_…" Hinata tried to move her body but felt strangely heavy.

"Toothbrush…" The messy haired Hyuuga made her way into the bathroom to scrub the awful taste out of her mouth with tooth paste.

"Good morning beautiful. You can keep that toothbrush."

Hinata's pale eyes were dry and ached.

"Not funny and why aren't you suffering?" She huffed still trying to focus on the taunting Shino.

"Kikaichu… they are a little inebriated but alcohol affects me—" Shino corrected as an afterthought, "us, a little differently then others."

"Really? _Come here and walk in a strait line_." She giggled.

A small scout took a less the direct route to Hinata's extended finger and began an unsteady path down her finger.

"Your right." Hinata giggled again. "Ok you can go home now." The small kikai scout flew strait towards a tenketsu at Hinata's shoulder.

* * *

"I know you already imprinted on Hinata…but Hinata is not from our clan, and as husband and wife…" Shibi made a pointed look at his son. 

"Yes…I know it is complicated." Shino rubbed his temples.

* * *

"Ummm… Shino what's he doing?" 

"_Return."_ Shino summoned back his stray scout.

Hinata rubbed her tired eyes in confusion, still very much feeling the after effects of the "_Shibi…Shibi—never again am I going to drink anything he has concocted_."

She smiled softly to herself. _"Aburame Shibi and Aburame Shino are so different…"_ A stray memory of a smirking Shibi surfaced her previously inebriated mind. Hinata's own lip curled into a small smirk. _"But then again…"_

"He tells me I'm more like okasa…but my kikai—okasa would say they are more like him…more like otosan."

The raven haired Hyuuga strained to hear the last part of Shino's sentence as his words lost their usual conviction.

The young Aburame's hazel eyes trailed around the room gazing at everything, except for the young Hyuuga clan leader who was looking at him with a very confused expression.

An image of a young Shino and his hive of little chibi kikai playing practical jokes on unsuspecting Aburame children popped into Hinata's overactive imagination.

"_Eh…does that mean Shino has very… 'Shibi-like' kikai? Or does that mean Shibi-san's kikai are actually serious_" Hinata regarded her teammate and fiancé, his calm and stoic demeanor had been a constant for her, yet she wondered what other aspects of him she hadn't known yet.

"_Ugh… my head hurts."_ As small hands tried to tame a case of "bed-head" a sudden realization hit her harder then her pounding headache.

"_Shino's kikai always had a signature chakra that was similar to his but not exactly the same. It was also very similar to his otosan…" _

The tall Aburame's gaze finally met Hinata's once again. _"Shino looks puzzled… no irritated…no worried… or is that annoyed? Kuso, I feel as confused about reading him as Kiba-kun usually is." _

The instant that Hinata thought of her other teammate she heard a very Kiba like pound on the door.

"_Oh, kami, I haven't heard from Hanibi-chan… please don't let it be her…_

_What if it's news of the branch house, please don't be the branch house… _

_Oh Hanibi-chan please be safe… I should have been with her, she's all alone, or maybe with Neji—and his new haircut, he can't be in a good mood. _

_Why the hell is he pounding so hard!?!" _Frantic thoughts raced through her mind as she rushed to the front door.

The large door flew open to reveal a disheveled looking Kiba.

"Kiba what is it? Where's Hanibi-chan?"

The panting Inzuka took a moment to catch his breath before he used a clawed hand to scratch behind his ear.

"I dunno, with Neji probably" he said shrugging his shoulders. Hinata could hear the distinct sound of a snicker. Apparently he'd seen his new haircut.

"What is it?" Hinata's eyes search Kiba for an answer.

"Jiraya-sama."

"Jiraya-sama?"

"Yeah, he's here. Tsunade-obaasan wanted me to run across the whole of Kohona to tell you that." Kiba rolled his eyes.

The nearly out of breath Inzuka made an accusatory glance at Shino as he caught the state of Hinata's tousled mane. He then flinched slightly as the Aburame's loomed over the trembling kunoichi.

"IS THAT ALL!" Hinata screamed.

Kiba visibly flinched again. "…_that and Naruto's here too."_ He added silently to himself.

Shino's warm hands covered Hinata's shoulders.

"_Naruto?"_ She thought to herself.

"Naruto." Shino stated.

* * *

Shino noticed Neji's strategically placed ponytail and couldn't help but smirk to himself. 

It almost looked just as it always had in its ebony flow of silken perfection, but Shino knew better.

The Hyuuga genius deliberately failed to acknowledge the Aburame's presence. His pale eyes were focused on a similar pair of colorless eyes across the table before him.

"Go fish."

"Neji-niisama… how much longer is Hinata-oneesama going to be?" Hanibi questioned before picking up a card from the pile in front of her.

"Hinata is meeting with the two sannin should conclude shortly." Shino interjected.

"Oh."

Neji's pallid eyes narrowed towards the sound of heavy doors opening.

Shino stepped to the side, not liking the way Neji seemed to look right through him.

A small form stood between the two great sannin undaunted.

"Neji-niisan. Hanibi-chan." Hinata smiled softly a quiet conviction in her voice.

"The Hyuuga Bunke Juinjutsu is an aberration, stealing away the essence of humanity; freedom. It seals away the true potential of this clan, as one that is united with the bonds of family. The juinjutsu has cursed and divided my clan for too long. And my last act as clan leader is to unite the branch house and main house by dispelling the practice and have Neji-niisama succeed my place as clan leader." Hinata breathed deeply feeling as though a weight was being lifted off her.

"Hanabi-chan, do not be afraid. This is the right thing to do."

"I'm not afraid… but, what about Neji-niisama…"

Hinata walked towards her speechless cousin and traced a thumb across his forehead protector. "There is a price for my vision…" Hinata made a crooked smile. "But then again what are the Hyuuga's known for if not for their vision?"

The embolden Hyuuga found Shino's side. "And now that my vision is known, so will be my union…" Hinata interlaced her fingers with Shino's.

The once crooked smile turned full grin. "Get the main hall ready, there's going to be an engagement party."

It wasn't that Shino was withdrawn when in large crowds per se, he was very reserved it was true, it was just that he did not enjoy "dealing" with large groups of people very much.

"_Who are you_?"

"_I'm Hyuuga Hinata, soon to be former clan leader of the Hyuuga clan, soon to be Aburame Hinata, wife."_

"_Should I be afraid?"_

"_Of what, the fact we are going to have a huge party with two very reclusive clans, or that I am going to name Neji-niisan a former branch house member clan leader, or that I'm going to be your wife?"_

"_Do I have to choose?"_

"_So my koishii, should we assign seating arrangements or just do open seating?"_

"_How about open bar?"_

"_Only if you promise that your otosan is not the bartender."

* * *

_

A/n: Sorry about the delay. I had reworked this chapter several times before posting this, hope it didn't suck. Love to everyone who has commented so far.


	22. Chapter 22

**Koishii** (Beloved) Part XXII

By: Rylolynn

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.) _**This chapter has a variation of manga chapter 282 "Return of Team Kakashi" when Naruto meets Team 8 again after the timeskip.**_

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now things get "complicated".

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (Beloved/dear)

Otosan (Father)

Erosennin (Old Pervert/this is Naruto's nickname for Jirya)

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline limit)

* * *

**Previously **

"_Should I be afraid?"_

"_Of what, the fact we are going to have a huge party with two very reclusive clans, or that I am going to name Neji-niisan a former branch house member clan leader, or that I'm going to be your wife?"_

"_Do I have to choose?"_

"_So my koishii, should we assign seating arrangements or just do open seating?"_

"_How about open bar?"_

"_Only if you promise that your otosan is not the bartender." _

* * *

Chapter 22

Hinata's delicate fingers traced the bottom rim of an elegant cup. The porcelain was nearly perfect save for one little chip not visible to the naked eye. A calm smile graced Hinata's face as her hand paused at the small imperfection.

It was the cup Shino was holding when she finally accepted his proposal. They were all drinking a horrendous concoction in beautiful sake cups. It was very Shibi-like to serve his special drink in such finery.

Hinata's smile grew into a full grin as she remembered her koishii almost losing full reign of his cup with her simple statement.

He was so composed and serious. It melted Hinata's heart that she could affect him so. And even though she was the only person in the Aburame home at the time, she did not feel alone when she thought of how Shino loved her.

"_Should I be afraid?"_ Shino's question echoed in her mind.

_My brave koishii? What do you fear?_ Hinata suppressed an internal smirk as she imagined Shino as he was currently making preparations for a party he did not want to attend.

She was skeptical when he had volunteered to make arrangements with the Aburame clan for the upcoming engagement party. She even teased him of being an imposter.

"I am your dutiful Aburame Shino" was his only reply. Hinata couldn't even decipher if he was teasing back.

She had teased him then too, when he asked her if he should be afraid. She didn't mention it then… that she knew what he was truly afraid of.

Hinata faintly heard the sound shattering porcelain after she felt her vision blur. She remembered touching her face to find blood on her hands.

Picking herself off the kitchen floor Hinata couldn't help the tears that ran down her face as she looked at the remains of the beautiful cup.

All traces of the broken porcelain were cleaned, save for one piece that had a lavender bloom still recognizable on it.

In the bathroom Hinata washed her face and hands cleaning remnants of the nose bleed she had.

Looking up from the running water she noticed how her pale eyes stared blankly back at her. It looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Should I be afraid?" the pale eyed Hyuuga asked aloud.

"It doesn't matter. I cannot fail. I have something I have to protect…"

Hinata chuckled to herself. A familiar voice almost yelled in her mind.

"I can hear it now... I guess I can't help it… I sound just like him… _dattabayo._"

"I know Neji. Talking to yourself becomes a little crazy when you start answering yourself." Hinata chimed out as though she was still in the Hyuuga compound and caught by her cousin taking to herself and…_worst of all answering her own questions_.

A hesitant knock brought Hinata out of her thoughts of questioning her own sanity.

Opening the main door the Hinata gasped sharply.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan…er…sama! Uh… are you ok? Your eyes are kinda puffy and swollen looking."

"Y-yes, I-I'm just getting over a c-cold."

"Yeah I guess so, your face is kinda red too."

"So Erosennin was supposed to come by…but…errr…" Naruto began scratching the back of his head "he had research to do for his new novel."

"Oh."

"Well, I have the scroll he was supposed to bring and he showed me the gist of the jutsu. We could practice if you want." Naruto's voice sounded hopeful with his last sentence.

"It has to do with chakra manipulation! I mastered a jutsu that can help you learn yours…well I have to…but anyway if… I could help you." He continued in a hurry.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of Shino's home and led Naruto in the direction of one of the training grounds.

"The basics of the Rasengan are simple chakra manipulation."

"So if you form some chakra outside of yourself…" Hinata begain.

"You can practice extracting chakra from it!" Naruto finished.

_Well the extracting chakra part isn't the hard part…it's the donating chakra part that is._

Hinata thought to herself staring at her feet as she walked.

"RASENGAN!"

A bright blue chakra blast obliterated an un-expecting tree and brought the raven haired kunoichi out of her reverie.

The orange clad shinobi was grinning madly, "but I can do this too!"

The blond shinobi held his hand palm up in front of Hinata and suddenly blue orb of chakra appeared. "See when I keep it still like this…"

"I can pull from your chakra without hurting you." The wide eyed Hyuuga supplied.

"This was the easy part." The sound of a clone popped and an exact copy of Naruto was standing next to him.

"Getting the chakra to move was the hard part." The clone mirrored Naruto's look of concentration as the clone's hands moved quickly over the chakra orb.

Pale eyes watched in fascination as the chakra moved wildly within its little sphere.

Another pop and the clone disappeared as Naruto yelled "RASENGAN!" once again and destroyed another tree.

"Hee." Naruto exclaimed happily as he moved closer to Hinata and made a simple chakra orb for her to inspect.

She took a deep breath and tried to emulate the scroll that Naruto brought. After following the hand seals she touched the orb trying to pull chakra from it.

"_If you could bottle up Uzimaki Naruto's strength energy, hope, dreams and desires, this is exactly what it would feel like,"_ was Hinata's passing thought just before she fainted.

"Oi, oye! Hinata-chan-I-mean-sama, are you ok? Maybe you're not over your cold yet…we should wait till your better."

_He's just as I remember hopeful, strong and unyielding. He still has his dream and each day he's getting closer. Just being who he was made me feel I could change myself…made me feel like it was ok to be me._

After a cough and some nervous finger poking, she was standing and shaking her head.

"Thank you." Hinata said in a voice just above a whisper. "I'm fine…" she continued with more strength.

"I just pulled too much the first time. Let me try again."

This jutsu is just so different from the gentle fist style. Stopping the flow of chakra and controlling my chakra into tenkitsu doesn't require pulling any chakra. I don't know what to do with the extra chakra.

"Ok, but let me know if you're not feeling well."

With two out reached fingers Hinata was able to pull a small amount of chakra from the orb and instantly formed the hand seals for her buyakagan.

Using up the chakra she extracted relieved the throbbing pressure that caused her to faint the first time.

A feeling of relief washed over her.

Hinata was internally smiling to herself but all Naruto could see outwardly was the concentrating look of the buyakagan.

With her Kekkai Genkai activated, Naruto had no idea the shock that Hinata felt when she saw him.

As a girl growing up she had always admired the "number-one-knuckle-headed-ninja" and secretly had watched him from afar. In the shadows she knew of his hardships, how he would never give up at anything and always saw the good in people. He truly valued friendships and family even though he was denied both. Knowing all this, Hinata was shocked to see for the first time what her Kekkai Genkai could reveal of him.

At the very center of him was a fierce red chakra, but throughout Naruto was a regular blue chakra. The red chakra was "contained" (as far as she could decipher) but seemingly limitless. She couldn't help but shudder, Hinata guessed it was "sealed" within him.

"Oh..Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

"Did it work?"

_All those years…was it this? Was this why the elders treated him so coldly? They…they knew what was inside? And the children…they just blindly mirrored their fear. _

The sorrow and loneliness that he suffered, Hinata silently suffered with him. When others would laugh at his exclamations that he would be Hokage, Hinata admired his strength and desire to protect the village he loved. (The village that turned its back to him.)

Reaching out, Hinata embraced the dumbstruck shinobi. Confusion and relief radiated off him in waves.

Naruto was still leaning into Hinata's embrace as he spoke with his usually energetic tone. "It worked! I knew you could do it Hinata-chan."

As soon as he voiced his words small hands griped orange fabric to support herself. Hinata felt as though her legs would no longer support her weight.

"HINATA!" The sound of a very loud and deep voice vibrated through the embracing couple.

"I think she's overdone it, she said she wasn't feeling well." Naruto explained while holding the now unconscious Hyuuga leader protectively against himself.

"It's been a while Naruto." Shino stated calmly as he instantly scooped up the kunoichi that was once in his arms.

"Who?" Naruto stared blatantly as he took in the taller green-coated shinobi.

Dark sunglasses faced the orange clad shinobi squarely. "It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Just because it has been a long time since we met, you should at least recognize the face of a comrade because… it is hurtful for the one who calls you."

"That weirdo speech style" Naruto eyed the taller shinobi and the kunoichi in his arms. "Are you…Shino!"

Easily distracted Naruto caught sight of an Inzuka riding a large white dog.

"Hey Kiba! Wow! Akamaru has gotten huge!"

"Really I'm with him all the time so I haven't really noticed" Kiba responded nervously eyeing Naruto, Shino and an unconscious Hinata.

"You recognized Kiba right away."

"Well, urm… Hinata's always fainting…" Naruto interjected the glares he felt.

"I will take Hinata to _our_ home. Thank you Naruto." Shino turned on his heel and briskly departed.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter… as always reviews make this author smile and type...


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Koishii (Beloved) Part XXIII

Koishii (Beloved) Part XXIII (edited)

**By: Rylolynn**

This is the sequel to _**Shadow of Hinata**_ continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss.

_**Summary**__: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.)_

Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a expletive who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: lovey dovey fluff, WAF (warm and fuzzy) prolly a little _**angsty**_ too. Takes a different direction then the canon and now things get "complicated".

A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **I reworked this chapter hope you like it.**

"...--...--...--...--..--...--" Change of POV

"-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o" Change of setting

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (Beloved/dear)

Kami (God)

Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

* * *

**Previously **

Easily distracted Naruto caught sight of an Inzuka riding a large white dog.

"Hey Kiba! Wow! Akamaru has gotten huge!"

"Really I'm with him all the time so I haven't really noticed" Kiba responded nervously eyeing Naruto, Shino and an unconscious Hinata.

"You recognized Kiba right away."

"Well, urm… Hinata's always fainting…" Naruto interjected the glares he felt.

"I will take Hinata to _our_ home. Thank you Naruto." Shino turned on his heel and briskly departed.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Hinata tried to think of a curse word as she willed her heavy eyes open. A smile spread across her face as she inhaled soft bed linens and exhaled all the irritation of knowing she had fainted again.

Dark spikes and peaks of hair came into vision, the oval of dark sunglasses and the hard set line of a… frown.

Hinata held her breath a moment choking back the joke she was about to tease her Koishii with (something along the lines of him getting her in his bed again).

She prepared herself for the feelings that would follow the scowl that painted his face. Would he be angry, jealous, hurt?

"_Koishii"_ she called out in her thoughts.

"…."

The silence unnerved her.

"Koishii" she tried again reaching out to his emotions. Trying to read beyond the surface of his expression to the very source of his feelings.

"…"

It felt like touching a wall in the dark.

"Um… ah… about Na-naruto…he…I-I mean I… we were just pr-practicing…."

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT NARUTO!!" Shino shook as he took a ragged breath from shouting an inch from Hinata's frightened face.

Wide round pale eyes where searching the young Aburame's face.

"Sh-shino-kun…" Hinata's voice shook as her whole body was trembling. _"What is this about?" _Whispered in her thoughts.

"_My hands are trembling…no it is Hinata that is trembling. Oh kami, what have I done?" _Shino thought quickly.

"_Look at me Shino."_ The sound of Hinata's strong voice in his mind conflicted with the quivering he felt in her shoulders.

"N-no" Shino could barely choke the words out.

...--...--...--...--...--..--...--

Soft fingers caress my face and I am forced to look at her. _"Why aren't you angry at me?"_

"Why would I be angry?" She replies like an innocent angel.

"I just yelled at you!" I practically scream again. I half expect her to flinch but it's me who flinches instead. I pull away from her delicate fingers. My skin instantly cold from the absence of her touch. I close my eyes because I am ashamed that I want her to hold me again.

I feel the soft flutter of her eye lashes against my neck and her arms are circling around me.

I didn't even notice I was crouching to conform to her small frame in the midst of my huge bed.

I find the curve of her neck and inhale her soft feminine scent and her hands in my hair; and I know she is waiting for my answer.

"Why?" I ask softly.

"Well… Jiraya-sensi was unavailable so he sent Naruto-kun to train with me-" Hinata's opal eyes search the room before locking with mine.

I start laughing hysterically. _I really have lost it…_

"_Koishii_?" She says gently.

"_Why? Why_? Why!? WHY!?" Shino's hysterical laughing still echoes as he repeats each question louder and more urgent then the first.

...--...--...--...--...--..--

_He isn't asking why I was in the arms of my former crush._ Hinata felt her chest tighten as the realization set in.

"I don't know." I shake my head thinking that would emphasize my ignorance. My breathing is as shallow as his and I think I feel feverish too.

"I'm sorry." I add weakly.

...--...--...--...--..--...--

"_Your sorry? YOUR SORRY? I yell at you make you tremble and you are the one apologizing?" _The young Aburame is screaming but his voice is silent.

I see her smile softly at me, her eyes are sad.

"Why _do you keep fainting_? Why _is it getting more frequent?_ Why _don't I know how to help you?"_

Caressing her delicate features in my hands and she folds into me, her warm face feels like fire in my icy hands.

I feel exhausted and I know she is too. _I'm sorry… no more questions…_ I say more to myself than anyone else and I don't know if she _hears_ me.

She is so small. I envelope her in my oversized coat, with my too long arms but she fits just perfectly.

Her skin is like silk, she is so delicate.

She looks up at me, to reassure me. She is stronger than me…

She smells like the sun, and flowers and the springtime. I only want it to be springtime…

...--...--...--...--...--..--...

Opening my eyes I realized that I had fallen asleep. Shino's eyes are closed but I know he is awake.

"I have to see Neji-niisan… I made some great progress with—well I think he needs help with the preparations." I couldn't help but smile as I hear my Koishii groan.

"Let's elope." Shino deadpans.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto is already annoying Neji-niisama and he's only been in the room with him for two minutes.

"So Hinata-chan's amazing, she picked it up really fast!" Naruto gushed; his voice echoed slightly in the large main hall of the Hyuuga compound. "A bit more practice and we will have you curse free dattebayo!"

Neji winced at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Thank you for taking care of everything Neji-niisama. The banquet hall looks beautiful." I say truthfully.

"It is appropriate for the occasion…" Neji was about to say more before Karoi came storming in trailed by a sullen Kiba and Akamaru.

"What? What did I say?" Kiba hollered after an irate looking Karoi.

"What?" The canine like shinobi looked genuinely bewildered, "you _would_ look good in that dress. I liked the sakura pattern."

"Well if you like it so much _you_ wear it to the party!" Karoi snapped.

"What? What I say, geeze woman, don't bite my head off. It is going to be an engagement party for _royalty_. I think you're going to have to dress up a bit" Kiba began laughing to himself.

"For a fair and beautiful Hinata-chan and a royal pain in the ass… otherwise known as Shino."

The new Hyuuga clan leader quickly takes in the scene before making a pointed look behind Kiba.

The once smirking Inzuka face drops as he quickly turned around expecting to see aforementioned "royalty."

"Too easy." The now smiling Hyuuga clan leader comments as her raven hair sways with the shaking of her head.

Kiba quickly closed the gap between the two of them and inhales deeply.

"Who are you? And what have you done with our shy innocent Hinata-chan?" He questions with one eyebrow raised and his nose nearly pressed onto Hinata.

...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...

I shrug and feign innocence.

Glancing over at Kaori I notice her posture stiffen with the lack of space between me and my teammate. I quickly pull away from the grinning Inzuka.

To my left Neji-niisama looks annoyed that he was cut off by Karoi-chan and Kiba-kun and his absently stroking his hair. Smirking I go to point out his grooming habits _and maybe to slap his hand away from his hair twiddling._

But before I could stop his little habit, Neji was already moving away from my side. _Kuso_ he's too quick, but I can still call him on his hair twirling.

_Really, are there any other shinobi that are so obsessed with their own hair, well maybe other then Ino? _

Before I could capture his hand, Karoi was in front of us both.

Kiba had caught her as she fell. There was a pool of crimson. The blood… the blood was everywhere!

"Hinata! Hinata!" Karoi was screaming my name.

_I was wrong! Neji wasn't trying to evade me; he was trying to protect me… but Karoi… but Karoi…_

"Oh kami…" The choking sobbing sounds were coming from me I realize.

"Do it!" Karoi was still screaming.

_Do what?_ I couldn't think; this couldn't be happening.

"Do it now!" The tips of Karoi's fingers lit softly blue with the crackle of chakra.

I looked from Karoi to Neji who was now beside her. Kiba was cradling the taller Hyuuga in his arms, tears streaming from his eyes.

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_ I shook my head violently.

Karoi's hand reached for Neji's chest.

"I have the answer." Karoi whispered.

This wasn't making sense civilians did not wield chakra…

"NO!" I screamed.

"_Do it, give him freedom… let me go, let me be free…"_ Karoi's chakra was fading yet she looked at me intently. Her thoughts tore into me, the truth of it shredded at my soul and I could not deny her her true request.

Making the hand seals I had just learned I grabbed Karoi's hand and touched it to Neji's chest. Chakra from Karoi rushed through me and I became a conduit for the energy that poured into Neji's circulatory system. It was as though Karoi willed her chakra into him.

Was it me who was screaming? I can't remember.

I do remember thinking. _I killed them, oh Kami what did I do?_

Karoi's body was limp in Kiba's arms and I could not suppress the horror that welled within me.

"What have I done? What have I done?! Someone please help! _Koishii where are you I need you…"_

Neji and Karoi were not moving, not breathing… Naruto ran in the direction of the kunai that was meant for me. Kiba was howling, Akamaru trying to comfort his master and I was completely lost.

* * *

A/n: Hey folks! I live! So I haven't abandoned my story and here's another installment of my little ficcy.

I played around with the POV being tossed around. Hope it wasn't too confusing.

**Edit: Ok so I fixed a few things and made some markers for the changes in POV and the change of setting from the Aburame complex to the Hyuuga estate. **


	24. Chapter 24

Koishii (Beloved) Part XXIVBy: Rylolynn

_This is the sequel to Shadow of Hinata continuing after Shino and Hinata's first kiss. _

Summary: Hinata and Shino share an empathic bond that is tied to their feelings for each other. (If the premise sounds familiar it is loosely based on Imzadi.) Team 8 are now all Chuunin ranked ninja. (Timeline wise, Tsunade is Hokage, Naruto is away training, Sauske is a *expletive* who ran away with Orochimaru—basically a little before the Shipuuden series, pre-time-skip.)

Warning: Getting a bit darker then before. Takes a different direction then the canon and now things get "complicated".A/N: Imzadi belongs to Peter David, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"_______________" Change of POV

"***************" Change of setting

_Italics_: Thoughts

Koishii (Beloved/yearned for)

Shitawashii (Beloved/dear)

Kimi (form of "You", term of endearment from a husband to wife)

Kami (God)

Otou-san (Father)

Okaa-san (Mother)

* * *

**Previously **

Making the hand seals I had just learned I grabbed Karoi's hand and touched it to Neji's chest. Chakra from Karoi rushed through me and I became a conduit for the energy that poured into Neji's circulatory system. It was as though Karoi willed her chakra into him.

Was it me who was screaming? I can't remember.

I do remember thinking. _I killed them, oh Kami what did I do?_ Karoi's body was limp in Kiba's arms and I could not suppress the horror that welled within me._"What have I done? What have I done?!? Someone please help! Koishii where are you I need you…" _

Neji and Karoi were not moving, not breathing… Naruto ran in the direction of the kunai that was meant for me. Kiba was howling, Akamaru trying to comfort his master and I was completely lost.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Using the knitted throw that usually graced the tattered living room couch, Shino was failing to cover himself with the too small blanket.

He had previously used it to wrap up his little Hinata like an adorable chrysalis. It worked twofold.

It had stopped her cold shivering and it allowed Shino to think a little clearer with his sweet shitawashii so close.

She smelled of lilacs and springtime and the scent clung to the loosely woven material. Smiling to himself the master kikaichu wielder realized those were a few of his kikai's favorite things.

"Our favorite things." Shino said out loud.

Struggling with the covers the tall Aburame could not decide if he wanted to cover his cold bare feet with the throw, or pull it up to his chin just so he could breathe in more of Hinata's scent.

Reflecting on his predicament, Shino thought about Hinata and what she would think of him fighting the good fight with a too small blanket and cold feet.

He could just imagine her saying in her light teasing voice, "You know… usually when people sleep in…They sleep. Not wiggle around like a grub."

Shino's private smirk grew as he struggled with the undersized throw. He paused momentarily as he thought of his reply to his made up dialog of him and his raven haired sprite.

"I do not wiggle. I am the master of creepy crawly things, and I am cold kimi…. Care to fix it for me?"

In the brief moment it took for Shino's to fantasize about Hinata teasing him… and him teasing her back. The kikaichu wielder was no longer cold. Heated by spikes of emotion he did not want to recognize.

He quickly wondered how Hinata remained so cold when he himself was so warmed by her very presence. The thought of her. The very smell of her. The nearness of her.

"Hence the too small blanket." Shino spoke with a sigh. The image of the cocooned Hinata did nothing for the lazy "sleeping-in" he had planned for the day.

Nothing like an engagement party to make you want to stay in bed… and not get up. Well he might get up if it was Hinata he was going to be out of bed with… or even better laying in bed with her.

His heat continued to vibrate around him the resonance of heat increasing with each wayward thought.

Finally calming his restless movements the wide grin that dawned his face slipped.

"_I think of her all the time… I want her by my side always… what would I do without her-"_

Before Shino could finish his rapid thoughts, his hands flew up in the air and the slow heat that was building before increased tenfold.

A swarm of kikai flew from his body and outstretched arms. The small throw that was laying flat across Shino's middle was destroyed by a fury of destruction bugs. There wasn't even a thread left of the former blanket. It was if it vanished in the hive attack.

The mass of confusion radiated off the swarm. Shino took in a sharp quick breath at his lack of control. His kikaichu had left his body without his command.

The ways of the Aburame Clan are unknown to others. Not only to keep their techniques hidden, but their practices and laws private as well.

The Law of Restraint was drilled into the young. It was the first law they are taught and drilled into all through their training on how to wield the hive they are given.

An Aburame must have control of his kikai. To fail to do so is a death sentence carried out by Aburame justice.

Shino's feeling of complete terror was not from the Aburame law he had broken.

It was for something far more precious to him then his own life. For her, his life was forfeit.

"HINATA!"

In a small cloud of smoke, Shino brought himself to the person he could not live without.

* * *

At the opening to the Hyuuga reception hall there is an open patio area that held a macabre scene. Neji was lying on his back as though asleep. Within an arms reach of him was Kaori in Kiba's arms. Akamaru's nose was pressed into his master's side and both nin-dog and master were making a low and sorrowful sound deep within them. The blood stained Kiba's hands as his hands pressed into Kaori's bleeding chest wound. The amount of blood covering the ground seemed to mark a battlefield instead of a bright and airy patio. Hinata stood before them all silent. Not moving as Shino appeared before her.

Her eyes were wide and her small hands balled into tight fists at her sides. Tears streamed down her pale face.

Shino's arms quickly engulfed Hinata's stiff figure. He stood facing her. His chest hiding her view of her cousin, her teammate and close friend covered in blood.

A stray image of a rain-ninja and Naruto flickered through his hive's mind. As soon as the kikai wielder could comprehend the image, several scouting beetles took off without his command.

"Shitawashii" Shino spoke to his fiancé like he was talking to a frightened animal.

Her posture did not relax in his arms or with his soft spoken voice.

"_I did this." _Hinata's voice was an echo in Shino's mind. It was not a familiar feeling, in the way he was used to "speaking" with his shitawashii without spoken words. It felt foreign and detached.

The sound was like a whisper on his skin that only his mind could conceive.

"Hinata… it will be alright…" Shino spoke in a voice he recognized as one that Shikamaru would sometimes use to calm skittish doe.

Not feeling any change within the pale and quiet Hyuuga, Shino took a step back from her releasing his hold slightly. His eyes searched her blank expression.

"Stop." Hinata's pale lips moved minutely.

Shino could scarcely hear the word, yet felt it as though it was a voice carried by the wind.

As the currants of her voice filled him, he found that he could not move. He was still to the very core of himself. His own kikaichu did not move and were silent.

Kiba and Akamaru no longer made the low keening sounds he heard earlier.

The only movement Shino could make was with his eyes. He found himself looking at Hinata. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were bloodshot.

She did not look sad, or hurt or even scared.

She was angry, but the word seem insufficient.

She was furious.

It was a look Shino had never seen on her face. Before he could gaze else where, the feel of pulling chakra ignited the very air that surrounded them.

Hinata's eyes were darkening. The soft opalescence they normally held slowly mirrored a blackening storm before becoming completely black.

A red triangle formed where a normal pupil would be.

Shino's own eyes widened at the familiarity… it was like the almost extinct sharingan, but more basic.

Before Shino could consider the gaze that stared unseeingly through him, his consciousness faded.

t.b.c.

* * *

***mwah! I'm back. I'd like to thank everyone who's supported this little ficcy and has not given up on me. I had to go through a couple rough drafts for chapter 24 hammering this out, but am pretty happy with it. I do have a direction I am going with this… but you know sometimes it is the journey that is more important then the destination. **

**Comments keep me going. **


End file.
